Para Hojo
by KagomeCHAA
Summary: "Lamento todo esto Hojo, no era mi intención que pasaras por esto, pero la amo y no lo puedo evitar..." Época de la segunda guerra mundial y el ataque a Hiroshima y Nagasaki
1. Hiroshima y Nagasaki

La historia original no me pertenece.

Ambientado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La historia inicia en 1945.

* * *

_"Es tan corto el amor y es tan largo el olvido"_

_Pablo Neruda_

* * *

Era ese un horrible día, el más terrible de todos. Japón acababa de ser atacado con bombas atómicas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki. El cielo estaba gris, muy gris. Me encontraba en una especie de limbo mental, aterrador, en donde no era capaz de sentir absolutamente nada. No podía escuchar las tragedias de las personas que gritaban, ni las cosas explotando.

Era capaz de ver, y esa sensación, ver y no poder hacer nada es desgarradora. Vi el terror en los rostros ajenos a mí, lloraban, gritaban, agonizaban y morían con grandes bloques de cemento en sus entrañas.

Era un completo infierno. Y ahí estaba yo, empotrado entre una pared y un auto, aplastándome y quitándome las ganas de respirar. Estaba a punto de morir, pero sólo podía pensar en Kikyo, mi esposa, y en mis hijos, Tomoya, de seis años, y Makoto, recién nacido.

Y entonces, como una terrible visión del pasado, recordé lo que pasó. Kikyo tenía dormido en sus brazos a Makoto. Llevaba un lindo vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con unos zapatos y una bolsa de color rojo, muy vivo y alegre. Makoto iba envuelto en su pequeña manta azul. Tomoya iba de mi mano, comiendo un helado de vainilla que se derretía. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro lleno de helado derretido. Yo llevaba su gorrita verde y no podía evitar sonreír.

Íbamos a cruzar la calle por una concurrida esquina en Hiroshima, juntos, los cuatro, como una familia feliz, y de pronto, un destello violento apareció y perdí el conocimiento, lo próximo que vi fue todo destruido. Sentí las sangre dejar mi cuerpo y empezaba a marearme. Recordé que tenía a Tomoya de mi mano y la apreté fuertemente, pero mi hijo no respondía, mi pequeño Tomoya.

No podía verlo, el auto lo había aplastado por completo. Agarré su pequeña mano con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a gritar. No me daba cuenta, pero lloraba. Llamé a Kikyo entre gritos y sollozos sin recibir respuesta. Un grupo de rescatistas me liberaron y sin abrir mis puños lo vi, el cuerpo de Tomoya no estaba conmigo. Mi hijo murió hecho pedazos y yo aún tenía su gorra y su mano. Vomité, quería morir. No me permitieron ver a Kikyo ni a Makoto, pero podía adivinar lo que les había sucedido. Me estaba desangrando, me desmayé.

Dejé de comer, quería suicidarme. Fue en vano. Dejé mi cabello y uñas crecer, parecía una bestia que recibía trasfusiones. Había un hueco en mí. Un vacío. Desesperación, odio, locura, tristeza, todo eso sentí.

Un día decidí levantarme por fin de esa camilla, en donde yo vivía, y fue cuando la vi. Una hermosa joven con cabellos negros y largos, y un tanto ondulados. Tenía una venda en sus ojos. Los médicos le habían dado menos de un día de vida pero ya tenía más de dos semanas luchando.

Venía desde Nagasaki, la única que vivó a ese ataque. Dos semanas de lucha ardua para no saber en dónde estaba. Deseaba que ella viviera en vez de mí.

Los médicos seguían asombrados por su espíritu inquebrantable. Creo que yo también. Sentí lástima de mí mismo. Ella luchaba por vivir, y yo lo despreciaba, despreciaba seguir con vida. Luchaba como si alguien la esperara. Como si alguien esperara a que despertase, lo intentaba.

Tenía un anillo de compromiso. Tal vez eso la mantenía con vida. Supe que el hombre que le dio ese anillo, murió. La mantenía luchando, ¡Qué egoísta en morir! Justo como mi familia. Murieron y me dejaron solo, acompañado de una pobre ilusa que no sabía que su prometido ha muerto. Ese día me enojé con Kikyo por dejarme y odié a mis hijos por morir. Soy un monstruo.

Decidí visitar a esa joven todos los días, al parecer le ayudaba, o eso pienso yo. A la semana empezó a balbucear. Llamaba a su prometido, Koga. Lo repetía siempre. Esa noche me quedé dormido, sentado a su lado, como para que supiera que con o sin Koga, debía vivir.

Me despertaron sus gritos en la mañana, lloraba tanto que mojó por completo su vendaje. Tomé su mano para calmarla.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Cálmate, ¿estás bien?_

_-¿En dónde estoy?-respondió llorando-¿qué es esto? ¿Qué hago aquí?_

_-Tranquila, estás viva._

_-Tú no eres Koga. ¿Dónde está Koga? ¡Koga!_

_-No conozco a ningún Koga. Mi nombre…_

_-¿Dónde está Koga?_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Su llanto fue tal. No parecía tener consuelo. No sabía qué hacer. Sentí el impulso de abrazarla y así lo hice, pero lloró con más fuerza y me abrazaba. Me di cuenta por los comentarios de los médicos y las enfermeras de que un hombre, imagino que su prometido, la abrazaba y recibió un fuerte golpe de un bloque de cemento que le dio muerte. Él la salvo. Sentí rabia y celos de no haber podido hacer lo mismo. Recordé a mi familia y sin saberlo lloré también.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Está muerto-le dije-él te salvo._

_-No llores por favor._

_-Soy Inu Yasha Kurosawa._

_-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Nunca pensé que ese nombre causaría tanto revuelo en mi vida.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capítulo y no sé si les gustará, pues tengo un final en escrito pero necesito cuerpo. Me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece :D


	2. Ahí llegaste tú

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión es mía.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Bomba atómica en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, 1945

Inuyasha, su esposa Kikyo y sus hijos Tomoya y Makoto

Kagome, su prometido Koga

* * *

"La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor. De él nace la tristeza, el gozo, la alegría y la desesperación."

Oscar Wilde

* * *

Entonces se deprimió. Después de haber luchado tanto, ya no quería vivir. Sentí deseos de gritarle, pero ¿qué clase de persona que desea morir le exige a otra vivir? No sabía qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

Ahí me di cuenta que para que ella quisiera vivir, yo debía sentir lo mismo. No fue fácil, pero me obligué a querer vivir. Fue tormentoso, un sentimiento obligado, que ya no sentía. Mis ganas de vivir se fueron con mi familia, con la bomba, con la destrucción y la tristeza.

No quería vivir. Así de simple, no quería vivir.

Tenía pesadillas todas las noches después de que Kagome despertó. Veía el mismo escenario siempre, con la misma triste función, la muerte de mi familia.

* * *

Ser feliz para que todo lo que amas, todo por lo que has luchado en la vida te sea arrebatado en cinco segundos, cinco largos segundos llenos de sangre, mi sangre, la misma sangre que llevaban mis hijos. La sangre de la mujer con la iba a envejecer, la mujer con la iba a discutir de vez en cuando para fregar la vajilla, la mujer con la iba a amanecer todos los días, la mujer a la que su espíritu y serenidad se le llamaban puros, la mujer que ERA mi esposa.

Y pensé en Kagome. Joven todavía, con mucho por delante. Apenas iba a iniciar una vida feliz con su prometido. Apenas iba a descubrir lo hermoso de las mañanas en compañía, la alegría de no dormir solo, la calidez del amor. Pero todo se había perdido para ella. Sentí lástima de nosotros.

¿Por qué tan tristes, si aún teníamos mucho por delante?

No parece así, sólo veíamos los bloques de cemento en nuestros seres queridos.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¿Para qué ser feliz si todo eso se nos va tan fácil?_

_-Kagome…_

_-Dime Inuyasha, ¿acaso es mentira lo que dije?_

_Me mantuve en silencio. Ella tenía razón. La miré a los ojos y vi tanta tristeza encerrada que quise llorar._

_-Estamos vivos Kagome, eso es, es…_

_-¡Es una porquería!_

_-Tienes razón. Quiero a mis hijos y a mi esposa. Quiero que tengas a tu prometido aquí. Quiero dejar este maldito hospital. Quiero volver a sonreír. Pero más que eso, quiero, no, necesito un motivo para seguir viviendo en este maldito infierno. Pero no lo tengo, sí que, tú vas a ayudarme a buscar mi motivo y yo te ayudaré a buscar el tuyo._

_Me miraba extrañada. Sus ojos brillaban queriendo llorar de plenitud. Parecía agradecerme con la mirada mis duras palabras, pero no respondió._

_-Perdóname Kagome._

_-Quiero dormir Inuyasha._

_-Bien, me iré._

_-No. Quédate a mi lado._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

No durmió en absoluto, ni yo tampoco. En esos tiempos, creo que lo que más necesitábamos era quien nos comprendiera. Por eso nos convertimos en compañeros de dolor.

* * *

Al amanecer, escuché sollozos, eran de Kagome. Tomé su mano y ella la apretó con fuerza.

Era algo extraño, aún portaba mi anillo de matrimonio; sin embargo, ahí estaba, tomando la mano de otra mujer, que estaba prometida, acompañándola toda la noche. Como si ella fuera mi…

Entonces lo supe, ella me ayudaba a superar la muerte de mi familia. ¡Qué egoísta! Su sufrimiento me hacía más fuerte. Soy un ser despreciable. Confieso que en ese momento los únicos sentimientos que sentía por ella eran de lástima. Soy un imbécil.

Pero sin darme cuenta, yo también le ayudaba a superar todo lo que le había pasado. En una semana lloró una vez por día. Era, aunque insignificante, un gran avance. Yo había dejado de llorar también. Aún usaba el anillo.

* * *

Pero todo se vino abajo. Las heridas de Kagome habían sanado completamente. Los médicos le dieron permiso de levantarse, pero algo la detenía, sus piernas. Kagome no podía caminar.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¿qué sucede señorita Higurashi?_

_-No siento mis piernas. No responden._

_Empezó a impacientarse y como un vidrio cayendo se rompió. Sus lágrimas eran un ácido en su piel y mi alma. Me dolía mucho verla llorar así._

_-Tranquilícese señorita. ¡Doctor, venga por favor!_

_-Inuyasha, no-no-no puedo mover mis piernas_

_Me quedé anonadado, no podía articular palabra. Algo en mí se rompió también. Creo que ya me estaba encariñando con ella. Vi a mi familia en su mirada. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Ella, al verme así, perdió toda la fuerza que le quedaba y sollozó el resto del día._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Ahí fue cuando tú, Hojo, llegaste a nuestras vidas. Sé que te impactó la belleza de Kagome, se notó en tus mejillas ruborizadas y aunque trataste de ser profesional no pudiste evitarlo, yo tampoco.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Señorita Higurashi, tengo que decirle que…_

_-¿No voy a caminar más?_

_-Lo siento mucho. Cuando cayó usted al suelo, su columna fue perforada lo que le provocó una gran herida en los nervios que permiten el movimiento de las piernas, además también se golpeó la cabeza, lo cual influye a la falta de respuesta al movimiento, y…_

_Vi en tu rostro de celos cuando Kagome se volteó hacia mí para llorar y yo le devolví el abrazo._

_-Inuyasha, no voy a caminar-me decía entre llantos_

_-Perdóname Kagome._

_-No voy a caminar, Doctor Ikeuchi, Inuyasha… No voy a caminar._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

No sabía que te haría tanto daño Hojo, perdóname…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Pues traté de actualizar rápido, aunque no prometo que siempre vaya a ser así n.n aunque trataré con toda mi voluntad de que así sea.


	3. Labios rotos

Inuyasha no me pertence, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

* * *

Kagome pierde las ganas de vivir

Inuyasha ayuda a Kagome a superar lo sucedido

Hojo entro en escena

Kagome no puede caminar

* * *

"¡Oh amor poderoso!, que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y

otras de un hombre una bestia."

William Shakespeare

* * *

Pasó una semana y Kagome apenas comía. Estaba muy delgada, había palidecido, su rostro su perdió brillo, sus ojos luz, su mirada fuerza. Al ver toda la escena me sentí miserable.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana hacia el apenas visible ocaso naranja. Sus ojos se veían apagados. Su cabello perdió lustre y se veía seco, opaco, como el de un muerto. La ropa del blanca del hospital le quedaba más grande. Sus labios estaban rotos por la deshidratación. Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas, tratando de comprender por qué a ella. Tratando de comprender por qué Koga murió y no ella. Ya no lloraba, pienso que no tenía agua en su cuerpo siquiera para llorar. Y yo la miraba desde lejos. Me había dicho que me marchara.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Kagome, debes comer algo, llevas m…_

_-Vete Inuyasha_

_-Por lo menos un poco de arroz y algo de caldo._

_-Vete Inuyasha_

_-Por favor Kagome, come aunque sea un poco._

_-Vete_

_No me miró ni una sola vez, sólo veía hacia la ventana. Por un momento me dio la impresión de que se mataría de hambre, para alargar su sufrimiento._

_-Kagome…_

_-Vete_

_Soltó una única lágrima, la última lágrima que vi caer por el rostro de Kagome. Con la tenue luz del atardecer brillaba como una diamante, un diamante de sangre y dolor._

_-Dejaré aquí la comida, por si quieres comer después. Trata de comer un poco, ¿sí?_

_No respondió más. Vi en su triste mirada al crepúsculo la determinación de no volver a hablarme. Acaricié su cabello tratando de hacerla comprender y me fui a mi cama._

_-Buenas noches Kagome-susurré-_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

En mi cama me sentía intranquilo. Era una sensación de inquietud terrorífica. No podía dejarla así nada más, pero no podía violar su voluntad. Entonces me acosté mirando al techo. Tenía varias manchas de humedad, parecía que iba a venirse abajo. Cerré mis ojos y traté de dormir. Era imposible.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía todo de nuevo. Mis hijos y mi esposa. Sangre. Dolor, muerte y a Kagome. Vi a Kagome en mis sueños, en la misma posición en la que la vi la última vez, hace unas horas. Ahí estaba ella. ¿Por qué la veía a ella? No lo comprendía. Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba el mismo mohoso techo sobre mí.

Me levanté para ver a Kagome. Estaba en la misma posición desde hace unas horas. Viendo por la ventana, con sus manos aferradas a las sábanas. Todo igual. Estaba oscuro pero pude ver el reflejo de la luna creciente en sus ojos, los mismos ojos perdidos en el horizonte.

* * *

_Flash back_

_No aguanté más, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí directo a su cama. Me sentía furioso, esta ingrata estaba decidida a morir. No pude soportarlo y…_

_¡Paf!_

_Directo en su mejilla. Nunca había hecho esto a una mujer, y sé que no tengo excusa, pero se lo merecía._

_Ella mi miró con indignación y yo la miré con furia._

_-¡Qué te crees que eres, mocosa ingrata!_

_Ella seguía sin articular palabra. Su mirada cambió para hacerme saber que no sabía lo que pasaba_

_-¡Es contigo Kagome! ¡Es a tí! ¡Ingrata!_

_Nunca había gritado a una mujer._

_Ella abría su boca, tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían._

_-¡Habla ya! ¡¿Preguntarás por qué lo hice?!_

_No respondió, pero su mirada parecía asentir a mi pregunta._

_-¡Koga murió para salvarte! ¡¿Vas a morir así?! ¡¿Vas a desperdiciar SU vida?!_

_-Inuyasha…-susurró-_

_-¡Koga murió para que tú vivieras y tú ¿sólo vas morir así, nada más?!_

_Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería decirme algo; sin embargo, se desmayó. La sostuve antes de que se golpeara y la acomodé en la cama._

_-¡Enfermera, enfermera! ¡Se desmayó, Kagome se desmayó!_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Una enfermera llegó y le puso una vía con suero. Estaba muy deshidratada.

Cuando la enfermera se fue, Kagome me susurró algo…

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Inuyasha…_

_-Descansa Kagome._

_-Inu-ya-sha… Gracias Inuyasha._

_Se quedó profundamente dormida._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

La miré sentí que mi alma se llenaba de nuevo. Era como si tuviera un motivo para vivir, Kagome. Era mi paz. Verla así, dormida y serena, me dio la más grande paz que jamás había sentido.

Estaba dormida pero creo haber visto una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus _labios rotos_*

Tomé su mano y apreté con fuerza en mi pecho. Al verla ten angelical, no pude evitarlo, sonreí yo también.

* * *

No sabía que estabas cuidando de ella tú también. Lamento no haberte notado en la distancia Hojo. Hoy me di cuenta que siempre estuviste ahí para ella y que aunque ella lo sabía, sólo me miraba a mí. Perdóname Hojo…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Bien, este es el nuevo capítulo :D espero que les haya gustado. Espero no mal acostumbrarlos a tener actualizaciones tan rápido (Estoy en exámenes finales)

Para Ranka Hime: Pues espero haber logrado cumplir las expectativas y haber mejorado la narración

* * *

* Labios rotos: canción del grupo mexicano Zoé. Inuyasha hace referencia a que empieza a tener sentimientos por Kagome, sólo sentimientos.


	4. Descubriéndote

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Kagome se decide a morir de hambre

Inuyasha se harta de ver a Kagome deprimida

Kagome reacciona

Inuyasha empieza a sentir cosas

* * *

"¿Qué es el amor? Es la locura de la amistad."

Chateaubriand

* * *

Ella despertó con una cálida expresión en la madrugada. Despertó muy temprano, el sol aún no salía. Era una hermosa expresión. Los síntomas de deshidratación iban desapareciendo lentamente y al abrir sus párpados, sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo encantador, como un par de estrellas. Es curioso, Kagome es el nombre de una estrella. Su mirada empezó a hipnotizarme, era inevitable no caer en su ilusión utópica. Tú lo sabes bien Hojo.

Me habló, en su voz había tanta ternura que podría derribar un edificio fácilmente con solo pedirlo. Rompía hasta al ser de más duro y frío corazón. Era cálida, como una tarde verano, y sonreía, me sonreía. Una sonrisa sincera, la primera sonrisa que Kagome me dio, la sonrisa de agradecimiento. Y así era…

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Inuyasha-dijo con ternura-_

_-Buenos días Kagome._

_-¿Has estado aquí desde que me desmayé?_

_-Sí-respondí con alegría_

_Me sonrió de nuevo, parecía feliz de tenerme a su lado. Una nueva sonrisa salió de sus labios de fresa. Todavía suspiro cuando lo recuerdo._

_-Gracias Inuyasha._

_Sonreí con ternura para ella._

_-Perdóname-me dijo-_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por haber sido tan inconsciente_

_-No Kagome. Perdóname a mí. No debí gritarte, ni mucho menos atreverme a golpearte._

_-Lo necesitaba_

_-No es excusa. Una mujer nunca debe ser golpeada. No es excusa para atreverse a hacer… lo que hice._

_-Inuyasha-sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar-gracias por devolverme a la vida._

_-Kagome…_

_Tomé su mano y la acerqué a mis labios para besarla._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Fue un pequeño beso cálido, rápido y sincero. Nunca había hecho eso, solamente sentí el impulso de hacerlo. Y lo hice. No pensé en nada más que en tener su mano de marfil guardada en mis manos como un pequeño halo de esperanza que tenía que llegar a mi boca para vivir.

Es la primera vez que me atrevo a tanto con Kagome, la primera vez desde hace tres meses, la fecha en la que la conocí. Y ella ahora sonreía…

Sonreía, porque no le incomodó. Fue extraño. Mi esposa murió y mis hijos, y ahí estaba yo, besando la mano de una mujer. Pasaba noches cuidando de esta mujer.

Nunca hice eso por Kikyo, yo la amaba, es cierto, la amé con ternura.

* * *

Kikyo y yo nos conocimos en la adolescencia. Era una linda joven que usaba gafas y vivía dentro de las bibliotecas. Yo era un pésimo estudiante. Faltaba mucho a clases, debía trabajar para ayudar a mi viuda madre. Un profesor se dio cuenta de mi situación y me asignó un tutor, Kikyo. Y con el tiempo nos enamoramos y casamos. Y ya conoces el triste final.

* * *

Con Kagome era diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo. Es esa sensación de un vació en el alma que te gusta, te agrada ese vacío. Un vacío que llenas con suspiros y sonrisas repentinas, un vacío que te vuelve un idiota. Quieres ese vacío y sabes que lo único que es mejor que ese vacío es ver a esta persona, con el hecho de verla bien, todo es perfecto. No importa el resto. El mundo se apaga y solo existe esa persona y suspiras y lo que veías horrible en el mundo es de repente hermoso. Y quieres más y no sabes cómo conseguirlo y por eso te vuelves atrevido y por eso tomas su mano y por eso la besas y por eso sonríes y eres un completo idiota viendo su sonrisa, su mirada. Y cuando te mira, ¡Ah! ¡Es un alivio! Era algo tan simple y hermoso, era amor.

* * *

Aún no lo sabía, ¡qué estúpido! Tan enamorado de esta mujer. Me volví impulsivo. Pensé que era un síntoma de una amor enfermizo; sin embargo, si es amor no existe la maldad, no cabe siquiera el mínimo sentimiento oscuro en el amor.

Entonces ahí me di cuenta, estaba sintiendo algo nuevo por Kagome, ya no era simple lástima o dulce empatía, era algo más, algo que no podía reconocer.

* * *

Esa tarde, al ver a Kagome comiendo, ver como tomaba los palillos y las bolitas de arroz llegaban hasta su boca, al verla masticar, la vi diferente. Me di cuenta de que Kagome es una mujer.

Me quedé anonadado en sus labios moviéndose al compás de la alimentación, sonreía. Parecía disfrutar la comida. Disfrutaba de la vida, la alegría de estar viva. Esa vivacidad me hizo verla diferente, no puedo explicarlo, pero la vi diferente.

Sé que no era Kikyo, sé que era a Kagome a quién veía. Pero ni yo entiendo cómo me sentí en ese momento…

Vi a Kagome como un día atrás vi a Kikyo…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno este es el cuarto capítulo. Le falta algo de cuerpo y emoción, perdón por eso, estoy consciente. En el quinto capítulo les explico n.n pues espero que este capítulo no les haga perder la emoción, aunque tal vez sí. El próximo tendrá emoción es lo único que puedo decir :D …


	5. La promesa

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Inuyasha ve a Kagome de manera diferente

* * *

"El que ama nunca olvida, y si olvida no aborrece, vuelve a querer

si quiso, vuelve a querer si se ofrece".

Jorge Luis Borges

* * *

Pasaron los días y Kagome recuperó fuerza. Su cuerpo se volvió fuerte, sus heridas sanaron, su rostro volvió a brillar, sus ojos a ver la pureza del mundo, sus labios ya no estaban rotos. Su corazón ya no estaba roto. Incluso quería salir de la cama…

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Inuyasha…_

_-¿Qué pasa Kagome?_

_-Quiero ver el atardecer._

_-Ah, mmm, ah…_

_-Llévame a ver el atardecer Inuyasha._

_-¿Es decir, afuera?_

_No respondió, pero su sonrisa pícara fue suficiente. La acomodé en el borde la cama y la cargué en mi espalda. A los médicos no les importó, es más, creyeron una buena terapia a la salud mental de Kagome y mía, a todos les pareció bien, a todos menos al doctor Hojo Ikeuchi. Él parecía enamorado de Kagome, eso me molesta. Pensé que quería aprovecharse de su situación. Pero dejé de tomarle importancia al tipo._

_-Inuyasha…_

_-¿Pasa algo Kagome?_

_-Me gusta mucho el atardecer._

_-Eso es bueno-sonreí-_

_-Dan calor._

_-Sí._

_-Aunque también son muy buenos amigos._

_-¿Amigos?_

_-Sí. Cuando me siento triste y no tengo con quién hablar, veo un atardecer. Pero si me siento feliz, el atardecer parece estar ahí sonriendo conmigo compartiendo mi alegría._

_Hablaba de una manera muy especial, me hacía sentir feliz._

_-¿Sabes Inuyasha?, me gusta compartir los atardeceres, verlos sola es muy triste._

_-¿Has visto algún atardecer tú sola Kagome?_

_-Sí-su voz dejó de sonar animada, se apagaba._

_-Los veré contigo siempre, ¿sí?, así nunca estarás sola._

_No podía ver su rostro debido a que seguía en mi espalda, pero sentí una lágrima en mi hombro. Me sentía mal por hacerla llorar, pero me di cuenta de que su lágrima era de felicidad. No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa._

_-Inuyasha, ¿puedo sentarme en el césped?_

_-No veo por qué no-sonreí-¿aquí está bien para ti, Kagome?_

_-Sí, gracias. Siéntate junto a mí._

_La senté al pie de un viejo arce que daba una alegre sensación cada vez que sus ramas bailaban con el viento._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Dijiste que verías los atardeceres conmigo, ¿recuerdas Inuyasha?_

_Sonreímos, parecíamos niños, que ríen por cualquier cosa._

_Me senté a su lado._

_-Inuyasha…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿A quién perdiste tú?_

_Me sentí mal, lo recordé, cuando vi el brazo de Tomoya en mi mano, apretándolo para no perderlo, para abrazarlo luego y decir "Todo está bien Tomoya, no llores"._

_Kagome vio la expresión en mi rostro y sintió algún tipo de culpa._

_-Perdóname Inuyasha, no era mi intención._

_Respiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos. Ahí estaban mis hijos y Kikyo esperándome, en el otro lado de la esquina de Hiroshima, la esquina a la que no llegué. Kikyo sostenía a Makoto en sus brazos y mantenía a Tomoya de su lado, quien sonreía enérgicamente. Me esperaban a que cruzara de lado*._

_-Está bien Kagome. Ya es hora de hablar de ellos._

_Me miró con extrañeza y una pequeña sonrisa fue esbozada de su rostro._

_-Estuve casado y tenía dos hermosos hijos pequeños. Mi esposa se llamaba Kikyo y mis hijos eran Tomoya y Makoto. Vivíamos en una hermosa casa familiar en la afueras de Hiroshima. Tenía un columpio en el que Tomoya pasaba la mayor parte del día y en el cual esperaba hasta que regresara a casa del trabajo. ¿Sabes qué? Odio el trabajo que tenía. Todo el día atendiendo los llamados de mis superiores, era un asistente. Ganaba bien, lo suficiente para no preocuparnos. Tomoya adoraba los helados de vainilla y le temía a las serpientes, aunque Kikyo las amaba. Kikyo siempre cantaba para los niños antes de dormir, los tranquilizaba. Yo me quedaba en la puerta observando el pequeño espectáculo que mi esposa hacía. Luego yo los arropaba y les besaba la frente. Preparaba el té para Kikyo todas las noches y cuando lo bebía esbozaba una sonrisa. Era nuestro ritual-Kagome escuchaba atenta-Ya no volveré a verlos de nuevo._

_-Inuyasha, no llores._

_-Lo siento. Quiero llorar. Sé que no volverán, sé que el llorar no cambiará nada, pero quiero llorar. Y quiero que esta sea la última que los lloro. Tú también estas llorando._

_-Eras muy feliz… Y ahora no están, se han ido.-una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, ella también extrañaba a Koga-No volverán…_

_-Kagome, ¿quieres dejar de sentirte triste por ellos?_

_-Tanto tu familia como Koga se han ido, ¿acaso no es triste eso?_

_-Lo es-afirmé-pero me parece más triste pasando una vida pensando en el hecho de que se han ido. ¿Quieres llorar a los que perdiste el resto de tu vida?_

_-No. Al contrario, quiero sonreír con su recuerdo, pero…-suspiró-es difícil._

_-Estamos juntos en esto Kagome-tomé su mano a continuación-prometí que no te dejaría sola. Lo superaremos juntos._

_-Inuyasha…-sollozaba, queriendo retener las lágrimas, pero no pudo-Inuyasha, Inuyasha. ¡Está será la última que llore por los que se han ido! ¡Lo prometo!_

_-No tienes por qué ser fuerte Kagome, puedes llorar lo que quieras y cuando quieras. No tienes que tratar de retener las lágrimas. Siente._

_-Inuyasha, los extraño._

_-Yo también Kagome, yo también._

_Y mientras lloraba, mi brazo derecho se posó sobre sus hombros y la acercaba a mí. Mi mano izquierda tomaba su delicada mano derecha. A cada lágrima plateada que soltaban sus ojos, se iba refugiando cada vez más en mi pecho, escuchando el triste compás de mi corazón. No podía aguantar el dolor del bello atardecer de melocotón frente a nosotros, creyéndose muy hermoso y benevolente, pero un atardecer malvado. Mostraba la hermosura de lo simple, la plenitud y la alegría de estar vivo y sin preocupaciones. Detesté al maldito atardecer y cerré mis ojos violentamente. Una lágrima de hielo salió de lo que sentía._

_-Inuyasha, nunca me dejes, por favor, no soportaría perder a alguien importante de nuevo._

_Esas retumbaron en mi cabeza, alguien importante, para Kagome soy importante. No sé cómo, pero le respondí._

_-No Kagome, nunca me alejaré de tu lado._

_-Gracias por estar junto a mí._

_-Gracias por permitirlo._

_Después de llorar y cuando había oscurecido ya, Kagome cayó en un profundo sueño. La levanté en mis brazos y la llevé hasta la camilla que ella ocupaba. La acosté, la arropé y acaricié su cabello. Su rostro lucía cálido. Y algunas lágrimas no se habían secado todavía._

_-Kagome, tú eres muy importante para mí._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

No sabía que habías estado espiándonos Hojo, lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo esto. De verdad, lo lamento.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

*Que se reuniera con ellos en la otra esquina, en otras palabras que muriera.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Traté de hacer diálogo entre ellos y una forma de abrir las puertas a que se conocieran un poco más y quién sabe si surge algo más XD

Bueno, pues este es el quinto capítulo. La idea es dejar como la intriga de que Inuyasha se está abriendo a tener sentimientos tanto como Kagome, por eso la frase del inicio.

Aún, AÚN, no está explícito, pero este fic es un Inugome (no sé cómo se llama la pareja pero es de Inuyasha y Kagome)


	6. La silla de ruedas del ocaso

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero está versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Kagome e Inuyasha salen a ver el atardecer

Inuyasha habla de su familia por primera vez desde el altercado

Inuyasha promete acompañar a Kagome

"Eres muy importante para mí"

* * *

"En el amor no existe el libre albedrío, nadie puede decidir de quién va a enamorarse."

Alejandro Dolina

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Pero doctor, yo deseo ver el atardecer._

_-Señorita Higurashi, usted no está en condiciones de dejar este hospital y menos andar fuera con sus heridas aún expuestas. Lo mejor es que descanse._

_-Pero doctor Ikeuchi…_

_-Lo siento señorita Higurashi. No puedo permitir que usted ande rondando el jardín en su delicada condición. Perdone pero es mi opinión personal._

_-De verdad deseo ver el atardecer._

_-Puede verlo desde su ventana. Es el mismo atardecer que hay afuera pero con todas las comodidades de un hospital-sonrió-la acompañaré, si no le incomoda…_

_-Yo acompañaré a Kagome-interrumpí-se lo prometí._

_-Inuyasha…_

_-Yo te prometí que nunca más verías un atardecer sola. Me quedaré contigo Kagome._

_El tipejo Ikeuchi me miró con rabia en los ojos. Él deseaba estar a solas con Kagome. Se veía tan mal intencionado, o al menos eso vi yo._

_-Bien señor Kurosawa. Es algo inusual que un hombre casado se interese tanto en una mujer que no es su esposa, además, ¿usted perdió a su esposa, cierto? Sólo decía-pausa-un inocente comentario. Buenas tardes, señorita Higurashi, descanse._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Te detesté en ese momento, justo como ahora. Nunca deje de odiarte Hojo. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Un médico con complejo de superioridad, con el cabello sedoso, tanto como Kagome. Tienes el apellido Ikeuchi, apellido de poder e injusticia. Hojo Ikeuchi, el médico de Kagome y mi médico también. Aún sigues creyendo que puedes conquistar a todas las mujeres con tu sonrisa.

Me alegra saber que no es así, que el dinero, la belleza y el poder no son suficientes para ganar el amor de una mujer tan pura como Kagome. Un alma tan delicada y sensible merece tanto cariño, comprensión y protección como tú necesitas tu cabello.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-__Kagome, ¿está triste?_

_-Deseaba ver el atardecer._

_-Lo siento Kagome._

_-El atardecer es triste esta tarde._

_-¿Deseas salir tanto Kagome?_

_No respondió, pero es su mirada azul (1) pude ver que deseaba, no anhelaba salir como nunca había deseado algo en la vida._

_-Entonces saldremos-sonreí-_

_-Pero, Inuyasha, no puedo salir de aquí, el doctor Ikeuchi dijo que…_

_-¡No me importa lo que dijo ese imbécil!_

_-Inuyasha-articuló-¿cómo, cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas? Él es un médico, él sólo se preocupa por mi salud, él…_

_-¡Es un idiota! Hablarte de esa manera… No se lo voy a perdonar. Estas triste y él sólo sabe prohibirte la felicidad. ¡No lo acepto! ¡Nunca Kagome! Saldremos y verás el atardecer. Justo como lo prometimos y ningún Hojo Ikeuchi lo impedirá._

_Su rostro empezaba a iluminarse. No porque hablara mal del médico, sino por la emoción de ver el atardecer de nuevo. Quería sonreír con muchas ganas pero su conciencia se lo impidió._

_-Inuyasha, ¿y si somos vistos?_

_-No importa. Yo seré el responsable de todos modos_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Esa tarde la cargué en mi espalda, como todas las tardes de hace una semana y aunque no la veía, sabía que sonreía. El mismo arce, las mismas montañas y el mismo tono de naranja que siempre; sin embargo cada vez era más hermoso. Aprendí a amar el atardecer de Kagome.

Te volviste loco buscándola. Me divierte recordarlo Hojo. Pensabas hablar con ella si formalidades esa tarde, pero yo no lo iba a permitir. Supe que gritaste a una enfermera. Eso está mal Hojo, no debes gritar a los demás, menos si son tus compañeros de trabajo. Entonces nos viste, de nuevo…

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¡Señorita Higurashi! ¿Qué hace aquí?_

_-Doctor Ikeuchi, yo de verdad deseaba ver el atardecer hoy._

_-Es usted un irresponsable señor Kurosawa. Traer hasta aquí a una enferma, a una inválida. ¿Es usted consciente de lo que hizo?..._

_-¿Acaso acaba de decir inválida, doctor Ikeuchi?_

_-No debe traer a una persona enferma fuera del hospital…_

_-¿Una persona enferma?_

_-Una actitud completamente irresponsable e inmadura, sin contar inapropiado de cargar a una mujer en su espalda sin recatos y desatendiendo la salud de un paciente que debe continuar en reposo hasta que el médico encargado lo apruebe…_

_-¡ESTÁ ESCUCHANDO ACASO UNA SOLA PALABRA QUE LE DIGO, IMBÉCIL!_

_-Señor Kurosawa, su actitud es inaceptable…_

_-Inuyasha-habló por fin Kagome-Inuyasha…_

_Me acerqué al tipo. Me tenía completamente harto. Uy sí, es un médico, gran cosa. ¡Patrañas! LO tomé por el cuello de su camisa y le hablé directamente en la cara_

_-¡Inválida, enferma! ¡¿Sabe acaso sólo esas palabras para describir a Kagome?! ¡Kagome es una persona, UNA PERSONA! ¡Kagome tiene sentimientos, es una mujer pura, tiene anhelos y usted se los prohíbe! ¿Tiene idea de lo que sintió Kagome cuando le prohibió salir del hospital? ¿Tiene idea de lo que siente Kagome en este momento?_

_-Le sugiero, señor Kurosawa, que suelte mi camisa en este momento._

_-Inuyasha, por favor, no lo lastimes._

_-No tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasa-solté su camisa y bajé la mirada. Usaba un calzado muy costoso, no cabía duda-Kagome está triste y usted la hace sentir peor._

_-Inuyasha-trató de tomar mi mano desde el suelo-es mejor que volvamos._

_-¿Y el atardecer? ¿No deseabas verlo?_

_-La señorita Higurashi tiene toda la razón-decía con tono arrogante-por la salud de la paciente, debe entrar al hospital. Llamaré por una silla de ruedas._

_-No, por favor-balbuceó Kagome-_

_-Señorita Higurashi, es más cómodo trasladarse en una silla, verá…_

_-¡No! ¡Una silla no! ¡Inuyasha, no dejes que la traiga! ¡No la quiero, no! ¡No quiero!_

_-Tranquila Kagome, yo te llevaré adentro._

_Kagome lloraba desesperada. No sabía cómo calmarla y patear al doctor imbécil al mismo tiempo. Sus lágrimas eran frías como el hielo en el invierno. Su llanto era el de un ternero separado de su madre. Me acerqué a abrazarla y ella me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Solo lloraba, pero podía entender lo que pedía, "No me dejes, no me dejes Inuyasha". Se aferraba con fuerza._

_-Yo te llevaré Kagome, siempre lo haré. Te lo prometo._

_-Es una conducta irresponsable señor Kurosawa-rabió-_

_No le contesté y aunque deseaba hacerlo, Kagome me necesitaba más._

_La tomé en mis brazos, aunque seguía llorando, y la cargué como a una niña pequeña. Y me abrazaba con poderío, era casi imposible no sentir desconsuelo. Ikeuchi iba detrás de mí. Balbuceando. Pero no me importaba. Solo importa Kagome._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Fue la primera vez que me hablaste Hojo. Pensé que íbamos a pelear esa vez. Estábamos tan enojados el uno con el otro. Estabas furioso y muy celoso. Lo entiendo ahora.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Es imposible que la señorita Kagome se cure si usted está sacándola del hospital cuando debería estar en reposo por sus heridas._

_-Usted no sabe de lo que habla. Ella está triste._

_-¡Eso lo sé! Me lo ha dicho muchas veces; no obstante, la paciente debe quedarse aquí, por su salud. Y usted aparece haciéndole promesas que no puede cumplir, ¿quién es el ignorante aquí?_

_-¡No he incumplido mis promesas Ikeuchi! Yo…_

_-¿También le prometerá que volverá a caminar? ¿Lo hará?_

_Mantuve silencio. Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. No sabía que responder. Era cierto, así como iba a prometerle a Kagome hasta lo imposible. ¿Y por qué no? Ella lo merece todo. Y, demonios…_

_-Sabía sería así. Es usted un inconsciente señor Kurosawa. Ella no será capaz de curarse. Yo lo sé, soy su médico. No pase años estudiando para que un iletrado cuestione mi conocimiento en el área. Sé de este tema, es mi especialidad. Deje a la señorita en paz, será más fácil para ella._

_-¡Deje de decir esas cosas! Usted, que estudió mucho, que sabe del tema… ¿Y su promesa médica? ¿Y la capacidad de hacer hasta lo imposible por un paciente? ¿El deseo de ayudar y curar personas? ¿Ah?_

_-Es un ignorante señor Kurosawa._

_Me encolericé._

_-¿Por qué hace todo esto? Ella es una desconocida para usted. No debería…_

_-¡NO!_

_-¿No?_

_-Kagome no es desconocida para mí, ella es la mujer más importante en mi vida y estaré con ella siempre. Ni usted ni nadie puede impedirlo._

_-¿Seguirá haciendo promesas? ¿Buscando curas?-me miraba con arrogancia-_

_-¡Lo haré! Lo haré porque, porque… _

_-¿Por qué…?_

_-Porque… ¡AMO A KAGOME!_

_Su rostro se mostró impactado. Y más yo, por fin lo había aceptado. Después de todo este tiempo, me di cuenta de lo que siento: amo a Kagome._

_-Sí eso es Ikeuchi, amo a Kagome y haré por ella hasta lo imposible con tal de verla feliz. Amo a Kagome, la amo._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Hubieras visto tu rostro Hojo, ahora me da risa, pero en ese entonces sentí tanta emoción por decirlo. Y es verdad, me enamoré de Kagome.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

(1) Los ojos de Kagome no son azules, azul se refiere a la tristeza en su mirada

* * *

Pues este es el sexto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Hice este un poco largo debido a que hace mucho no actualizo y me sentía algo culpable n.n pero ya salí a vacaciones. Eso significa que tengo bastante tiempo para pasar los capítulos a digital y revisarlos, lo malo es que no estoy en la ciudad y por eso el internet será un problemilla, por ello les subiré varios capítulos en un día :D

Saludos. Cuídense


	7. Hacerla feliz

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí

* * *

Anteriormente…

Hojo prohíbe salir del hospital

Inuyasha saca a Kagome de todos modos

Inuyasha promete estar con Kagome siempre

Los sentimientos de Inuyasha

* * *

"Todo lo que se hace por amor adquiere hermosura y se engrandece."

San Josemaría Escrivá de Balaguer

* * *

Esa noche me quedé con ella. Tomé su mano. Me di cuenta que Kagome tenía un aroma particular, era de cereza y primavera. Era un delicioso aroma. Sus manos estaban frías esa noche. Las calenté con mis manos y una pequeña risita se dibujó en sus labios haciendo de todo el conjunto de su rostro algo angelical.

Entonces recordé las palabras que dije hace unas horas: "_Amo a Kagome_", esas maravillosas palabras que quería decirle en ese momento. Las palabras que quería que escuchara de mí.

Pero me acobardé. Decir te amo a una mujer y que te diga lo mismo, es algo muy difícil. No sé si ella me ama. Decirle mis sentimientos así de la nada. ¿Qué pensaría ella si le digo? ¿Qué pensaría Kagome?

Necesitaba pensar lo que iba a hacer, ¿Me había enamorado solo? O ¿Ella siente lo mismo? Besé su mano inmaculada y me fui a tratar de pensar con mi almohada.

Esa noche no pude dormir, así que salí por aire fresco al jardín y vi el arce en donde Kagome y yo habíamos estado viendo todos los crepúsculos. Me senté en el que siempre había sido mi sitio y me recosté en el tronco.

Vino hacia mí un recuerdo de Kagome…

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Kagome, ¿cómo conociste a Koga?_

_-Koga y yo siempre fuimos amigos, desde la infancia._

_-¿Cómo supiste que era el indicado?_

_-A mí siempre me gustó. Y yo no sabía que el sentía lo mismo, hasta que un día hace dos años, Koga revisaba mis cosas buscando su regalo de cumpleaños. Sabía que siempre le daba algo ostentoso y aunque lo agradecía siempre le molestaba porque siempre me daba un sobre de dinero ya que no sabía qué darme. Él encontró un viejo diario que tenía y lo leyó. Cuando entré en la habitación y lo encontré leyendo mi diario lo saqué a patadas y no me atreví a verlo en dos semanas. Estaba tan avergonzada. Hasta que un día el me enfrentó y me preguntó por lo que había escrito en el diario. No pude responder y el me besó suavemente. Fue mi primer beso. En ese momento supe que él era el indicado para mí._

_-Pero, ¿Cómo? Aun no entiendo._

_-Pues, uno simplemente sabe que es el indicado. Intuición decía mi madre._

_-¿Es decir que lo sabes y ya?_

_-Algo así Inuyasha-se rió-algo así_

_-Las mujeres son muy complicadas._

_Siguió riendo, haciendo de la tarde algo acogedor. Reí yo también_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

La noche era fría, pero estar en ese mismo lugar en donde hace unas horas Kagome había estado junto a mí era agradable.

El viento jugando con las ramas del viejo arce me daba la impresión de escuchar todavía la sonrisa cálida de Kagome, como un hermoso arrullo para dormir. Y sin prevenirlo, me quedé dormido con el arrullo del viento en mis oídos.

En la mañana una enfermera que se dirigía a trabajar me encontró y me solicitó entrar. Me levanté y le seguí hasta mi cama y me acosté. Pensaba dormir un poco más hasta que escuché tú odiosa voz.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¡Buenos días señorita Higurashi!_

_-Buenos días doctor Ikeuchi._

_Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y descalzo me dirigí hasta la camilla de Kagome. Sentía dolor en la espalda por la posición en la que me dormí e interrumpí sin descaro al imbécil de Ikeuchi._

_-¡Buenos días Kagome! ¿Has dormido bien?_

_-¡Buenos días Inuyasha! Sí, gracias por preguntar, ¿Tú has dormido bien?_

_-¡Claro, estoy muy repuesto!-sonreí-¡Ah, Ikeuchi! No sabía que estaba aquí._

_Me miró con coraje queriendo sacarme de ahí a toda costa._

_-Señor Kurosawa, está interrumpiendo mi labor._

_-No se preocupe por mi presencia, siempre estoy en las revisiones matutinas de Kagome._

_-Claro-espetó-pero a mí no me agrada trabajar con audiencia. Le sugiero que se vaya._

_-Es sólo un momento Inuyasha, estaré bien._

_-Estaré al lado de la cortina por si necesitas algo, Kagome._

_-Sólo necesita de su médico, señor Kurosawa. Puede retirarse._

_Cerró la cortina y examinó a Kagome, ni idea de qué hacía, de todos modos él era el médico. Me mantuve en silencio_

_-Así que, señorita Higurashi, ustedes se tutean._

_-¿Es una pregunta doctor Ikeuchi?_

_-Por favor, deje el doctor a un lado y llámame Hojo. Va a estar aquí por un tiempo y será más fácil si dejamos las formalidades. ¿Le molesta si la llamo Kagome?_

_-Creo que no doctor Ikeuchi._

_-Hojo, Kagome._

_-Hojo. ¿A qué se refiere con un tiempo? ¿Una semana?_

_-Me temo que será más de una semana Kagome._

_-No me siento cómoda llamándolo con informalidad doctor._

_-Siempre y cuando me permita llamarla por su nombre._

_-Creo que no hay problema._

_-Serán, por mucho, cuatro semanas más en el hospital Kagome. Y debo agregar el tiempo de rehabilitación y terapia._

_-¿Un mes? ¿Terapia? ¿Para mis piernas?_

_-No. Terapia psicológica._

_-¿No habrá para mis piernas?_

_Hubo un silencio. Sentí un impulso corriendo por mi espalda diciéndome que interrumpiera pero luchaba para poder escuchar lo que el tipejo decía._

_-Sus piernas no pueden curarse Kagome. No puedo curarla de las piernas…_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Seguías hablando y hablando sin parar. Kagome no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Sabía que la harías sentirse mal de nuevo. Te detesto. Pensé que Kagome lloraría como la tarde anterior, pero no lo hizo. No sabías nada y nunca lo supiste, pero ella no te respondía por respeto. Su padre era médico y por eso aprendió a no contradecirlos.

Te fuiste y no notaste su silencio. ¡Imbécil Hojo!

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Kagome…_

_-No puede curarme._

_-Kagome…_

_-Dijo que no puede curarme. No me curaré Inuyasha._

_-No le hagas caso._

_-¡El médico dice que no puedo curarme Inuyasha! Es un médico, él sabe que yo, que yo, yo no…_

_-¿Caminarás? ¿Que no caminarás? ¿Qué se cree? No es el único médico._

_-¿Volveré a caminar? ¿Las promesas me harán caminar?_

_-No._

_-Lo sabía._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sabía que no podías prometerlo todo. Eres muy buena persona y sé que quieres que no vuelva a llorar, pero eso es imposible Inuyasha. Lloraré cada vez que vea una bicicleta, cada vez que vea el mar, cada vez que vea un atardecer, ¡lloraré todos los días Inuyasha!_

_-No. No lo permitiré. No permitiré que llores de nuevo, no llorarás de tristeza, las únicas lágrimas que salgan de tus ojos deben ser de felicidad. Tú no debes llorar de tristeza porque mereces toda la felicidad del mundo Kagome. No llorarás mientras estés conmigo, lo prometo._

_-Esa promesa no la puedes cumplir._

_-La cumpliré Kagome, la cumpliré con tal de que no llores de nuevo._

_-Inuyasha, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres verme feliz? Yo…_

_-Yo quiero que seas feliz y haré hasta lo imposible con tal de hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo todo, es cierto, pero yo haré lo único para lo que he vivido desde que te conocí. Yo te haré feliz Kagome._

_Sus ojos parecían llorar. Brillaban como estrellas en el cielo. No lloró, en cambio me sonrió y me tomó de la mano._

_-Gracias Inuyasha-dijo-gracias por hacerme feliz. Gracias, mi querido Inuyasha._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Y este fue el séptimo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Lo revisé tres veces y aunque le falta un no sé qué, aquí se los dejo.

Saludos.


	8. Rompiéndome

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Hojo y sus comentarios agudos

Kagome inválida

Inuyasha promete hacer feliz a Kagome

* * *

"Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas"

William Shakespeare

* * *

Después de haber hecho sentir mal a Kagome, te fuiste a su pequeño y sombrío despacho. Tu expresión daba la sensación de haber ganado una batalla o haber tendido una trampa. Y así lo sentí. Habías tratado de sembrar la duda en Kagome, una vez más. Y una vez más la hiciste llorar y una vez más estuve a su lado y una vez más hice una promesa incumplible.

Pero cumpliría las promesas.

Detesto muchas cosas de ti, Hojo. Detesto la manera en que miras a Kagome, detesto tus "inocentes" comentarios acerca de mi vida y mi difunta esposa, detesto tu falta de comprensión al hablar con Kagome, detesto tu sedoso cabello marrón y la estúpida sonrisa falsa que pintas en tu cara, pero más que todo eso, detesto tener que disculparme contigo Hojo.

* * *

No me malinterpretes. Lo que hice, lo hice con toda conciencia. Pero el tener que disculparme para poder seguir mi curso en paz es un fastidio. Lo lamento Hojo, lo hice y lo volvería a hacer en esta y todas las demás vidas que me quedan y lo volvería a hacer y el perjudicado siempre serías tú. Siempre tú.

Sé que no es excusa el que seas un imbécil para haberte ofendido, pero lo merecías. Y lo mereces.

¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste lo que me dijiste cuando por fin me encontraste lejos de KAgome? Yo sí. Me abordaste en la oscuridad, cuando Kagome había encontrado la paz en los brazos de Morfeo (1) a las afueras del hospital, más específicamente, en el jardín, junto al viejo arce…

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Señor Kurosawa, hay algo que debo hablarle._

_-No tengo tiempo para ti Ikeuchi._

_-Inuyasha, debes alejarte de la señorita Kagome._

_-¿Quién rayos crees que eres?_

_-La salud de la señori… No, Kagome. Ella no sanará sus piernas._

_-¿Por qué debo alejarme de ella según tú?_

_-Haces promesas que no puedes cumplir, das esperanzas que no existen. No eres más que un estúpido que cree que todo se resuelve así nada más._

_-¡TÚ!_

_-No te alteres Inuyasha, Kagome duerme y es mejor que descanse completamente esta noche._

_-¿Qué clase de médico eres? ¿Te por vencido con Kagome? ¿No harás nada para curarla?_

_-No hay nada que tú puedas hacer. El médico soy yo. El letrado soy yo. El ignorante-su voz mostraba arrogancia-eres tú. Kagome sigue creyendo que va a curarse y yo debo ser cruel para hacerla regresar a la realidad, a la realidad que enfrentará sola por el resto de su vida._

_-Ella no estará sola. Yo estaré con Kagome siempre._

_-¡¿Tú?! ¡Ja! ¡Por favor! ¿Un refugiado del bombardeo, sin familia, que acaba de perder a los que más quería, con menos estabilidad emocional que una mujer con depresión post-parto, sin trabajo, sin casa, sin estudios de relevancia va a ser el que ayude a Kagome? ¿Sabes que ya no podrá asearse sola, cocinar, trabajar, salir? ¿Qué dependerá de una silla de ruedas para valerse en la vida?_

_-Yo prometí…_

_-¡Al diablo con tus promesas! Ella no caminará nunca más. ¡Acéptalo!_

_-¿Tú qué sabes?_

_-Sé mucho. Soy su médico. Soy un genio. Tengo un trabajo estable, los conocimientos para ayudarla a seguir con su actual realidad y la disponibilidad moral para ayudarla. Porque yo nunca he estado casado._

_-Kikyo murió. El luto terminó hace meses y yo amo a Kagome._

_-¿De verdad? ¿La amas? ¿Tanto como a tu fallecida mujer?_

* * *

_Me callé. No supe qué decir. De verdad amo a Kagome pero…_

* * *

_-Sabía que sería así. Tú no la amas, solo tratas de alejarla de la realidad y te apoyas en ella para hacer menos miserable tu existencia. Ya no tienes motivo para vivir y pretendes amor por Kagome para no suicidarte ¿Me equivoco?_

_-¡Sí! Yo la amo, la amo de verdad (¿Y si no es así?)_

_-¿Seguro? Aún llevas tu alianza. Una señal de que eres un hombre casado y muy enamorado de su pareja. Kagome lo sabe. No se fijará en ti, porque sabe que estás enamorado de tu muerta cónyuge. Tú no la amas._

_-¿Qué sabes tú del amor, Ikeuchi?_

_-Yo estoy enamorado de Kagome, de verdad. Amo a Kagome y no puedo permitirte engañarla enseñándole a hacerse falsas ilusiones sobre su salud. La amo todo y su con realidad, la realidad que tú evitas porque sé que te recuerda a los que perdiste._

_-Hablas demasiado. ¿No sabes callarte?_

_-Tengo razón. No hay motivo para guardar la verdad en un rincón en el que…_

_-¡Que te calles ya!_

_-Te molesta porque es verdad Inuyasha. Te molesta porque no la amas y eres infeliz sin tu fantasía._

_-¡Que no!_

_-Sí, es verdad. No la amas._

_-Eres un…_

_-Mañana te daré la salida. Deberías descansar una última vez en el hospital._

* * *

_Quise atacarlo, golpearlo, hacerlo sufrir, pero… ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si de verdad no la amo?_

* * *

_-Y una cosa más-hizo una pausa, la más larga de toda la conversación. La disfrutó, fue como una victoria para él, una amarga y cruel victoria-No puedes visitar a Kagome nunca más._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Me hiciste dudar de lo que siento por Kagome. Me hiciste querer morir de nuevo. Tú. Quebrantaste mi débil autoestima en un momento de impotencia. Te jactaste de tu amor y de todo lo bien que está tu vida y me quitaste lo único que tenía; Kagome.

Y eso nunca te lo perdonaré. Nunca Ikeuchi, nunca.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

(1)Dios de la mitología griega de los sueños y el descanso

* * *

Pues este es el octavo capítulo. Este capítulo no fue pensado, fue gracias a un review de una lectora Ranka Hime muchas gracias por tu comentario me diste una gran idea y tuve que hacerlo :D solo espero que no haya quedado extraño y espero haberles despertado la duda jijiji.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Saludos.


	9. La lágrima

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

La charla de Inuyasha y Hojo.

* * *

"Hasta en el cáliz del mejor amor encontraréis amargura."

Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Kagome, despierta._

_-(murmullos de Kagome)_

_-Por favor Kagome, despierta_

_-Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha…_

_-Kagome, vamos, despierta._

_-¿Inuyasha?-decía mientras se despertaba-¿Eres tú?_

_-Sí Kagome, despierta ya._

_-Inuyasha, es muy temprano. El sol aún no sale._

_-Yo sé. Pero…_

_-Tengo sueño._

_-Yo sé, pero…_

_-Quiero dormir._

_-Es muy importante._

_-¿Muy importante?_

_-Es de suma importancia que hablemos._

_-Está-bostezó-bien._

_-¿Estás lo suficientemente despierta ya?_

_-Sí._

_-Vamos afuera._

_-¿Afuera? ¿Al arce? ¿A esta hora?_

_-Vamos, por favor._

_Me miró con sus ojos somnolientos tratando de comprenderme. Estaba extrañada. Pero accedió a salir a las tres de la madrugada._

_La cubrí con una manta y la cargué en mi espalda hacia afuera del hospital. Iba prácticamente dormida. Era cálida y una alegre sensación llevarla en mi espalda._

_-Kagome, debo decirte algo._

_-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Quería decirle que la amaba, pero después de hablar contigo, no me sentí con valor para hacerlo.

Aún no sabía que sentía. Antes de hablar (discutir) contigo estaba completamente seguro de que la amaba con pasión y locura, como nunca antes había amado a una mujer. Pero ahora no me sentía tan seguro. ¿Era miserable? ¿Estos sentimientos por Kagome, en realidad eran por mí?

No sabía qué decirle, qué hacer.

Y por eso, te detesto más.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Kagome._

_Mi voz sonaba seria. Hacía mucho tiempo no utilizaba ese tono para expresarme. Creo que tanto Kagome, quien me miraba atenta, como yo estábamos preocupados._

_-No sé cómo decirte esto._

_-Estoy empezando a preocuparme Inuyasha._

_-No te preocupes por favor. Es solo que… es que… es…_

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?_

_Las palabras no salían de mi boca, sabía exactamente qué decir pero no salía. Simplemente no salía._

_-Inuyasha-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano-si no puedes decirlo, entonces…_

_-No-me apresuré a decir-debo decirlo._

_Sus ojos estelares me miraban y cómo brillaban. No podía decirle si ella me miraba de esa manera._

_-Kagome yo… No puedo._

_-¿Qué cosa Inuyasha?_

_-No puedo cumplir las promesas que te hice._

_-¿Cuál promesa no puedes cumplir?_

_-No puedo cumplir las promesas que hice. No puedo hacerlo._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Kagome cuando dije esas palabras. Eran tantas que al mismo tiempo era muchas y no era nada. Pero en su mirada, en su triste mirada vi la mayor cantidad de tristeza que no pensé que existiera. Su mirada me cortaba como una daga de hiel entrando a mi pecho. Un vacío, un sentimiento, desilusión.

Ella estaba a punto de romper en llanto, la vi casi llorando desesperadamente de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Me preocupé. La pureza de Kagome se desvanecía. El brillo de su alma se apagaba lentamente, era como ver la muerte de una estrella, era lenta pero segura. Una dolorosa y prolongada muerte. Algo en ella se murió esa noche. Algo que nunca viste Hojo.

Y por eso te culpo. Tú lo causaste con tus palabras de hielo. Con tus intenciones repugnantes. Con tu lengua mortífera. Eres aborrecible. Te odio y nunca dejaré de odiarte.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¿Por qué me dices esto Inuyasha? ¿Ninguna promesa será cumplida? ¿Por qué hiciste promesas que no puedes cumplir? ¿Querías burlarte de mí? ¿Quieres verme más miserable? ¿Por qué Inuyasha? ¿Por qué?_

_-Perdóname. No pensé cuando te hice esas promesas. Lo lamento mucho Kagome._

_-Pensé que estaría mejor, que todo sería bueno. Creí en ti, confié en ti. Me has dado esperanzas, ilusiones y ahora…_

_-Kagome, lo siento._

_-…ahora tú… tú…_

_-Perdóname._

_-…tú, eres un… eres…_

_-Lo siento. Discúlpame. Por favor, perdóname._

_Murmulló algo que no pude escuchar. Quería preguntarle pero no sentí que debiera._

_-Lléveme al hospital._

_La cargué en silencio, la llevé hasta su improvisada y precaria habitación de cortinas y la acosté en su camilla._

_-Perdóname-dije mientras me arrodillaba ante ella-perdóname Kagome._

_-Quiero dormir Inuyasha._

_-Descansa Kagome._

_-Ya vete Inuyasha._

_Me alejé de su camilla. Ella me daba la espalda y yo no podía atreverme a verla a la cara. Quería verla una vez más y disculparme una vez más. Quería que me hablara con su dulce tono de voz y me dijera que estaba bien. Pero así no sería._

_Entonces cerré la cortina de su "habitación", me dirigí a mi camilla, recogí las pocas cosas que tenía y me acosté, esperando a que llegara Ikeuchi en la mañana y que me echara de una vez por todas de ese hospital._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Esa mañana amaneció más tarde que las demás mañanas pero tú ya estabas ahí. Se notaba la felicidad en tu cara. Era el día que habías esperado. El día en que finalmente me iría y dejaría a Kagome.

Para mi sorpresa no te apuraste en darme la salida definitiva sino que fuiste primero a ver a Kagome.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Señorita Kagome, ¡Muy buenos días!_

_-Buenos días doctor._

_-Dime Hojo-dijo sonriendo-ya te lo había dicho._

_-Preferiría que no, doctor._

_-No importa señorita Kagome. Hoy es un lindo día, ¿no lo cree usted?_

_-Es un día como cualquier otro._

_-No, hoy es un lindo día en realidad-sonrió-vamos a escuchar a este corazón, ¿le parece?_

_Él seguía examinando a Kagome, mientras yo me alistaba para irme. Ya solo quedaba que Ikeuchi firmara y todo habría terminado._

_Kagome estaba de mal humor en la mañana. Luego de haber hablado pensé que estaría triste, pero no era así. Ikeuchi estaba muy feliz, por otro lado. Entonces lo escuché hablarle de mí._

_-¿Sabe usted que el señor Kurosawa se va hoy, señorita?_

_-No._

_-Pues hoy le daré la salida. ¿No le parece bien que por fin se haya sanado por completo?_

_Ella no contestó._

_-El señor Kurosawa irá a un centro de víctimas, trabajará para sacar adelante al país y vivirá sano y feliz lejos del hospital, ¿no le parece magnífico? Tanta ayuda que el país necesita…_

_Kagome seguía sin decir nada. Ikeuchi hablaba como si estuviera recitando el mejor de los poemas de amor, pero Kagome no le prestaba ni la mínima atención. No la pude ver, pero sé que no lo escuchaba. La conozco._

_-…Y por esto es esencial que el señor Kurosawa salga del hospital y no regresé jamás. Se mantendrá saludable si no se acerca más. ¿Acaso no es espléndido señorita Kagome?_

_-Sí, muy bueno doctor Ikeuchi._

_-Me retiro, señorita Kagome. Voy a firmar la orden de salida del señor Kurosawa. Si necesita algo sólo pídamelo, ¿Está bien?_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Y viniste hacia mí y firmaste la orden y terminó mi sueño.

Eso era todo. Ya mi sueño, mi nueva vida había acabado.

Y tú lo destruiste. Te odio.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Tome mis cosas en una improvisada maleta que, amablemente, me regaló una anciana enfermera. Caminé por el pasillo hacía la salida. Pero me detuve frente a la camilla de Kagome, en silencio. Quería despedirme, quería disculparme una vez más._

_-Kagome…_

_No recibí respuesta alguna._

_-Me voy ahora._

_Kagome continuaba en silencio._

_-Quiero verte, quiero abrazarte, pero más que eso, quiero disculparme contigo una vez más, ¿Me lo permites Kagome?_

_No me habló. Seguía ahí dentro, lo sabía. Pero ella no quería verme. Entré sin su permiso entonces._

_-Adiós Kagome._

_Ella miraba sus sábanas fijamente._

_-Perdóname por favor._

_-Adiós._

_Quería abrazarla, quedarme junto a ella, pero no pude. Mis piernas no se movieron._

_-Adiós-susurró-Inuyasha._

_Mis piernas me sacaron de ahí lentamente. Cada paso era como desprenderme de una parte de mí. Detestaba irme de ahí. Quería quedarme._

_Bajé las escaleras y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba fuera del hospital._

_Caminé por el jardín y noticié el viejo arce. Se movía lentamente con el viento. Parecía resistirse al viento, al movimiento, parecía triste. Era una fría mañana y nunca vería a Kagome de nuevo._

_Sentí deseos de ver a Kagome una última vez. Recordarla una vez. Y volteé hacia la ventana en la Kagome se veía._

_Y estaba ella. Mirando por la ventana mi partida. Mis ojos dolían, querían cerrarse, pero no lo hicieron, siguieron prendados de Kagome, su rostro blanco como la nieve en el invierno, sus cabellos negros como la más oscura noche, sus ojos como estrellas y de la lágrima, una lágrima helada que era derretida por sus mejillas, una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

En ese momento supe, en ese momento lo supe Hojo.

La esperanza nació en mí…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Y este fue el noveno capítulo. No siento que haya sido muy bueno pero no podía continuar con lo planeado luego del octavo capítulo debía hacer algo, así que hice este y este me permite seguir el curso de la historia. Este no es el fin, es un nuevo comienzo. Saludos.

Ah y por cierto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me han ayudado mucho en la revisión a los capítulos.

No me molestaría que siguieran comentado ya que gracias a ustedes los capítulos se pueden mejorar :D gracias de verdad


	10. Volver a Hiroshima

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero está versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Inuyasha y Kagome hablan seriamente.

La partida de Inuyasha.

* * *

"El amor es una palabra tan pequeña, que hace sufrir tanto"

Blaise Pascal

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Señorita Kagome, ¿se encuentra bien?_

_Ella no responde. Sigue mirando por la ventana hacia al jardín._

_-Señorita Kagome, usted no ha tomado sus siesta. Las enfermeras me dijeron que usted se niega a comer, ¿es verdad esto?_

_Sus delicadas manos se aferraban al marco roído de la ventana. Había estado ahí desde la mañana._

_-Ya casi anochece, duerma un poco por favor._

_Una nueva lágrima caía por su mejilla. Ella se esforzaba mucho por contenerlas._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

No sabía por qué estaba triste, porque obviamente estaba triste. No sabía si era por mi partida o por los sueños que nunca se cumplirían.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba devastado. No podía ver a Kagome más.

Luego de irme y darle la espalda al hospital (y a Kagome) caminé hasta el refugio para las víctimas del bombardeo. Era un largo viaje. El sol no calentaba, hacía mucho frío.

El refugio era un lugar acogedor, muy acogedor. Tenía de todo. Había camas, sábanas, una cocina, baños, toallas limpias, lavandería, sótano y víveres para un nuevo ataque, médicos, enfermeras y muchas otras cosas que se necesitan en estas ocasiones. Era un lugar perfecto, no faltaba nada, nada excepto Kagome.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Bienvenido al refugio de Hiroshima. ¿Me puede dar su nombre completo para registrarlo por favor?_

_-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Kurosawa._

_Era una mujer delgada y amable. Los demás la llamaban Sango, así que supuse, ese era su nombre. Ella era una de las víctimas del bombardeo. Supe que solo ella y su pequeño hermano lograron salir con vida en su pequeña villa. Su hermano, nombre, se había perdido y no lo habían encontrado aún._

_-¿Tiene a mano la carta de salida de su médico?_

_-Sí.-dije extendiendo la carta-Aquí está._

_-¿Hojo Ikeuchi era su médico?_

_-Sí. ¿Pasa algo malo?_

_Ella dudó. Sabía algo. Tal vez era solo mi paranoia, pero ella sabe algo._

_-No, no, nada. Será mejor que me acompañe hasta la su espacio._

_Caminé con ella mientras me explicaba la manera de operar del refugio._

_-Pues verá, señor Kurosawa, en el refugio se le asignan camas, sábanas y objetos de cuidado personal a cada refugiado que ingresamos. Una vez están instalados en el refugio y conocen la dinámica del lugar se les asigna una labor comunitaria en pago de la estadía y la comida recibida-unos niños riendo interrumpieron momentáneamente su charla, luego continuó-las labores se asignan de acuerdo a las capacidades físicas y educativas de cada miembro. Veo que el doctor Ikeuchi recomendó actividad física para usted, ¿se encuentran totalmente curadas sus heridas?_

_-Eso creo. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿No debería ser suficiente lo que dice el médico?_

_-Este es un caso especial._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver esto con que el médico sea el doctor Ikeuchi?_

_Ella trató de no responder a esa pregunta, pero la respuesta era sí. Algo tiene que ver con que sea Ikeuchi. Empezaba a tener un muy mal presentimiento._

_-Mejor lo dejo aquí para que se instale. Luego del almuerzo se le asignará su tarea._

_Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue rápidamente, tratando de evitar la pregunta que le hice._

_-¡Ah! Por cierto. Debo decirle los horarios._

_-¿Horarios?_

_-Sí. El desayuno se sirve a las 7:00 am, las labores inician a las 8:00 am, el almuerzo es a las 12:00 md, se regresan a las labores a la 1:30 pm, se descansa a las 4:30 pm, salvo los domingos que finalizan a las 3:00 pm, la cena se sirve a las 7:30 pm y las luces deben apagarse a las 10:00 pm. Puede salir en los periodos libres y en las noches pero debe asistir a una consulta de apoyo psicológico, a una sesión de terapia física y a una consulta médica de rutina una vez a la semana en el periodo libre._

_-Debo faltan dos horas para el almuerzo, ¿debo quedarme aquí?_

_-Pues no veo nada malo con que salga-sonrió-_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

El refugio no era tan malo. Había personas que habían perdido mucho más que yo. Estaban peor que yo, y gracias a eso pude entender que no necesitaba a Kagome para tener un motivo para vivir. El solo hecho de estar vivo es un motivo en sí.

Pero estar sin Kagome me quitaba las ganas. No podía entenderlo, pero tenía un sentimiento dentro de mi ser que me pedía a gritos ir corriendo al hospital y sacar a Kagome de ahí para ir a ver juntos el atardecer debajo del viejo arce.

Así que, piensa Hojo, si de verdad yo seguía amando a Kikyo, ¿Por qué anhelaba tanto estar con Kagome? ¿Por qué la necesidad de Kagome para vivir? ¿Por qué Kagome es indispensable en mi vida? Es amor Hojo y aunque es extraño para ti, es amor lo que siento por Kagome, nunca entenderás, pero es amor.

Entiendo lo que sientes por Kagome, yo lo siento también pero… Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal Hojo. Tener celos por Kagome lo entiendo, pero alejarme de ella y jugar con mi salud mental, no lo entenderé. Nunca lo entenderé.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Señor Kurosawa. ¿Ha almorzado ya?_

_-Sí._

_-Bien. La labor asignada por el médico es en el centro de Hiroshima. Aún hay mucho por hacer y se requiere mucha ayuda con los escombros._

_El centro de Hiroshima, el lugar en donde yo... Eres un maldito bastar(no puedo completar la palabra debido a que no puedo elevar de tono el lenguaje) Ikeuchi._

_-Oiga…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Han encontrado cuerpos en ese lugar?_

_Me miró preocupada. En su mirada había tristeza, debió suponer que ahí me sucedió algo. Era una mujer inteligente después de todo._

_-Lamentablemente sí, pero…_

_-¿Pero?_

_-Están, están todos… desmembrados._

_Una mirada de horror y una imagen de ese 6 de agosto regresaron a mi mente. La pequeña gorrita verde Tomoya y su mano infantil._

_El lugar se tornó un horno. En medio de noviembre empecé a sentir demasiado calor, como si fuera verano. Sango daba muchas vueltas, el aire me asfixiaba, la ropa me quemaba, el contacto humano me irritaba la piel, me corroía. Niños inocentes y felices se tornaron demonios a mi percepción. Estaba hiperventilando. No soporté más y salí corriendo a todo lo que me daban las piernas y mis pulmones._

_No llegué muy lejos. Tropecé con mis propias piernas y caí rendido al suelo. Mi cara sentía el movimiento de la tierra. Apenas podía respirar. Mi corazón estaba roto, apenas latía. (1)_

_Era demasiado dolor, mis hijos, mi esposa. Mis manos y mis rodillas se rasparon. Creí ver a Kagome en la distancia. Estaba desgarrado por dentro. El dolor no tenía sentido. Traté de mantener la calma lo más que pude, pero era más fuerte que mi débil voluntad._

_Mi respiración se detenía y se hacía cada vez más difícil obtener oxígeno. El aire era denso, el ambiente lúgubre. Aterrador. Vi la sangre de mis manos que se dirigía a toda velocidad a mi rostro aturdido. Y, sin aguantar la batalla de mis emociones, rompí en llanto en la tierra helada de Hiroshima._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Enviarme a buscar a mi descuartizada familia Hojo, eres muy cruel. Nunca te perdonaré el dolor que me causaste. Me alejaste de Kagome, me quebraste la voluntad de ser feliz, me hiciste revivir los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida y quitaste de mí, la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me hiciste llorar como un niño, deshonraste mi nombre, así como yo te deshonré a ti…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

(1) Referencia a la canción Broken de Lifehouse

* * *

Y este fue el décimo capítulo (el cual sí es parte de la historia original). Espero que les haya gustado. Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos sean como sean, ya que gracias a ustedes la historia se puede mejorar :D Saludos.


	11. Y no volvimos la vista atrás

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Kagome se deprime.

Inuyasha ingresa al refugio de víctimas de Hiroshima.

La crueldad de Hojo.

* * *

_"Corre, corre, avanza, escapa…_

_corre, corre sin parar,_

_corre que el amor te espera_

_pues después tarde, será…"_

_Aneudis Pérez_

* * *

Varios refugiados llegaron en mi auxilio, mujeres y hombres de diferentes edades. Yo seguía tirado en el suelo, llorando, como ese terrible 6 de agosto.

Me levantaron y me llevaron adentro. Limpiaron mis heridas, cosieron mi pantalón roto y me ofrecieron todo el apoyo que podían darme. No dije una sola palabra. Fui descortés al no agradecer, pero ellos comprendían por lo que estaba pasando a diferencia tuya, ellos comprendían el dolor que sentía.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Señor Kurosawa, ¿desea cenar?_

_Estaba acostado en la cama que me habían asignado. Dormitando, hasta que la refugiada encargada de la cocina, la señora Wada, me visitó._

_-No, gracias señora Wada._

_Era una anciana viuda de alrededor de unos 60 años, de cabello blanco y fino. Apenas podía caminar bien, pero cocinaba muy bien._

_-No se preocupe joven señor. Si necesita algo, pídalo, ¿sí?_

_Cerré mis ojos y vi otra horrible imagen de Hiroshima del 6 de agosto, cuando alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_-Señor Kurosawa, ¿se encuentra usted bien?_

_Vi un par de ojos soñadores a mi lado. Era un pequeño niño pelirrojo que jugaba siempre con un trompo gigante, Shippo, quedó huérfano y era cuidado por los refugiados._

_-Se ve preocupado señor Kurosawa. ¿Quiere que juguemos?_

_-¡Shippo!-interrumpió Sango-ven acá y deja al señor Kurosawa descansar._

_-Jugaremos después señor Kurosawa-sacudió su pequeña mano en señal de despedida y se fue corriendo-_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Me sentí terrible por no poder superar todo de una sola vez y seguir adelante con la vida, pero era muy difícil si tú tratabas de romperme cada vez que podías.

Eres cruel Hojo, todavía no puedo creer el dolor que me causaste. Te odio y te odiaré siempre.

Por tú causa, no supe nada de Kagome por dos semanas. Quería verla, quería que me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaba bien, pero no era así. Ella no estaba conmigo, quería verla y ella no estaba conmigo.

* * *

Estaba harto de seguir así, sin Kagome. Tenía que hacer algo. No lo resistí más.

Un día simplemente me levanté de la cama, almorcé y salí, sin hacer las labores de ayuda que me asignaste, con rumbo al hospital de Hiroshima.

Tenía que verla.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Caminé el largo y frío camino hasta el jardín del hospital. Cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue mirar la ventana de Kagome. Y ahí estaba ella, aferrada al marco, mirándome._

_Sus labios se movían, estaba hablando. Podía leerlos. Decían "Inuyasha"_

_Esa fue la invitación. Subí hasta el segundo piso a toda prisa. Corrí por el pasillo hasta la camilla de Kagome, que estaba cerrada por las cortinas, las abrí y la encontré a ella, hermosa como siempre, delicada como un narciso en un estanque, elegante y triste como una novela de amor de Shakespeare, sentada en lo que se había convertido en su mayor miedo en los últimos meses, la encontré… en una silla de ruedas._

_Al verme, Kagome liberó cada sentimiento reprimido en esas dos semanas y dejó salir todas las lágrimas con las que había batallado._

_No pude soportar verla así y corrí hasta su lado._

_-Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha…_

_La abracé delicadamente. Parecía que iba a fragmentarse si la abrazaba con fuerza. Ella alzó sus brazos y logró aferrarse a mí. Lloraba con fuerza._

_-Kagome-susurré-todo va estar bien._

_-Inuyasha-decía entre su llanto-Inuyasha…_

_-Vendré a verte todos los días que pueda, caminaré siempre para llevarte a ver el atardecer, iremos al viejo arce, me contarás tus pesares y tus alegrías y yo te confiaré mis secretos, como antes. No me estarás sola. Yo estaré contigo en tu corazón y tú vivirás en el mío (1)._

_Su llanto empezaba a cesar lentamente y su abrazo cobraba fuerza._

_-Te cargaré en mi espalda y te llevaré al mar, ¿no es eso lo que anhelabas?, iremos juntos, comerás el helado que tanto te gusta, tus pies tocarán la arena y sentirás la brisa del mar en tu rostro. Buscaré para ti la concha más grande y bonita de la playa, te enseñaré los cangrejos y las estrellas de mar. Prepararé el mejor almuerzo que hayas probado en tu vida y lo decorarás con lazos de salmón y bolitas de arroz…_

_Cada vez que hablaba, Kagome dejaba de llorar. Hasta que por fin interrumpió._

_-Inuyasha…_

_-Dime Kagome._

_-Quiero irme de aquí._

_-¿Quieres ir al arce?_

_-No. Quiero dejar el hospital._

_-¿El hospital dices? Kagome eso es…_

_-Por favor Inuyasha, llévame contigo._

_-¡¿Ah?!-debo aceptar que me alegró su petición, aunque fue algo inesperada-_

_-Sácame de aquí Inuyasha, por favor._

_-¡Inuyasha Kurosawa!_

_Era Ikeuchi. Había mucha sorpresa en su rostro. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia nosotros con un papel en su poder. Había rabia en sus ojos desea que me fuera de ahí inmediatamente._

_-Usted no puede estar aquí._

_-Doctor Ikeuchi, yo deseo que Inuyasha se quede, por favor._

_-Señorita Kagome, el señor Kurosawa, por el beneficio de su salud mental no debe acercarse a este hospital ni a ninguno de los pacientes, eso la incluye a usted._

_-Pero yo extraño a Inuyasha._

_-Es por el bien del paciente Kurosawa. Solo que él no acata las órdenes médicas ni conductas morales._

_-¡Eres un maldito Ikeuchi!_

_-Doctor Ikeuchi, yo no deseo aceptar su propuesta. La verdad yo…_

_-Aún no decida acerca de mi petición, señorita. En cuanto a usted, señor Kurosawa, debería estar ayudando en Hiroshima._

_-¡TÚ!_

_-Ah, la labor. Hiroshima es un buen lugar para rehabilitarse, ¿no lo cree usted, señor Kurosawa?_

_-¡Maldito!_

_-¿Labor? ¿Hiroshima? Inuyasha, ¿de qué habla el doctor Ikeuchi?_

_-¿No le han contado? El señor Kurosawa debe hacer una labor de limpieza de escombros, rescate de cuerpos y restablecimiento de la ciudad de Hiroshima, la cual fue la zona más afectada por ese bombardeo._

_-¿Cuerpos?_

_-Sí, cuerpos de las víctimas._

_-Pero… pero Inuyasha… él-lágrimas caían de sus ojos-eso es… es muy…_

_-Necesario, señorita._

_Kagome miraba horrorizada a Ikeuchi, como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo demonio. Todo el respeto que tenía por él se había ido y ahora solo había miedo y repulsión._

_-Señor Kurosawa, le pido que por favor se regrese al refugio o tendré que hacerlo sacar de aquí._

_-Eres un maldito Ikeuchi, algún día me las pagarás._

_-Adiós señor Kurosawa._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Me fui por mi cuenta. Lo recuerdo. Pero no regresé al refugio. Me quedé escondido entre la basura del hospital. Eso no lo sabías señor "genio".

No importaba lo que hicieras Hojo, Kagome siempre me veía a mí, siempre se quedaba conmigo. Aunque el mundo se opusiera, ella siempre se quedaba conmigo.

* * *

Esa noche te fuiste temprano. Es por eso que lo supiste hasta el día siguiente. Me alegra mucho haber sacado a Kagome de ese horrible ambiente que creaste para ella.

La obligaste a usar una silla de ruedas, la impediste salir a ver el atardecer, el atardecer que significa tanto para ella, le hiciste una propuesta indecorosa… Eres un maldito.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Entré en la noche, alrededor de las 10:00 pm. Los demás pacientes dormían y no notaron mi presencia. Solo Kagome estaba despierta, aferrada al marco de la ventana, como lo había hecho desde que me fui._

_-Inuyasha-su rostro adquirió luz-¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Kagome, recoge tus cosas._

_-¿Ah?_

_-Esta noche, tú y yo nos vamos definitivamente de este hospital._

_Su expresión varió lentamente. Pasó de ser una expresión de asombro a una gran sonrisa en tres segundos._

_Cuando ella estaba a punto de gritar de la alegría, mi mano se posó en sus labios y le pidió discreción._

_Recogí todas sus cosas en una bolsa de tela que había improvisado con retazos de sábanas de la basura. No eran muchas cosas, así que fue rápido realizar el empaque._

_Kagome se cambió la bata blanca del hospital por un vestido largo de color azul que le había regalado la misma enfermera que me tejió la bolsa para mis pertenencias._

_Cuando todo estuvo listo, cargué en mi espalda a Kagome y en mi pecho sus cosas y sigilosamente, burlé la escaza seguridad de las salidas y salí con Kagome por el largo camino hacia el refugio. Dejamos atrás la ventana, el marco al que Kagome se aferraba, la silla a la que había sido encadenada, el arce que había sido confidente y cómplice nuestro y a Ikeuchi de una vez por todas._

_Y no volvimos la vista hacia atrás…_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

(1)Referencia a la canción You'll be in my heart (la que salió en Tarzán)

* * *

Bueno, este fue el onceavo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y provoque un choque de emociones :D Saludos.

Por cierto, hay un par de cositas que quería decir :D

1) El apellido de Inuyasha, no es real, yo se lo puse en honor al gran maestro del cine Akira Kurosawa.

2) El apellido de Hojo, tampoco es real, se lo puse por el actor Hiroyuki Ikeuchi.

3) La referencia de las canciones es porque estaba escuchando esa canción cuando escribí esa parte :D entonces apunté el nombre en una esquinita de la hoja y al pasarlo a digital lo paso con todo y canción y para curarme en salud :D


	12. Secuestro

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Inuyasha y Kagome escapan del hospital.

* * *

"El amor no prospera en corazones que se amedrentan en las sombras."

William Shakespeare

* * *

Esa era la primera noche en la que vi a Kagome dormir profundamente. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, había logrado conciliar un sueño tranquilo y pacífico.

Al verla tan pura y serena, me quedé dormido. Me alegra mucho la idea de que Kagome sea lo último que vi antes de dormir y lo primero al despertarme.

* * *

En la mañana tuve que dar muchas explicaciones y disculpas. Claro, cuando un refugiado sale a ciertas horas de la noche y regresa en la madrugada con una mujer en su espalda siempre existe la duda.

* * *

Flash back

-Señor Kurosawa…

-Buenos días Sango-hice un ademán de silencio y apunté a Kagome, quien todavía dormía-aún no sale el sol.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí

Dejé a Kagome dormida en la cama, asegurándome que aún estaba dormida, y fui a la recepción, justo como Sango me lo había señalado.

-Señor Kurosawa, esto… No.

-Perdón por todas las molestias.

-Inuyasha-mi miró preocupada-¿podría explicarme, exactamente, quién es esa mujer, qué hace en el refugio y por qué llegó en la madrugada?

-Entonces sabe lo de…

-Sí-estaba algo molesta-Shippo me lo dijo.

-Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Es una mujer que fue ingresada al hospital de Hiroshima el 9 de agosto. Ella es de Nagasaki. Estaba gravemente herida cuando ingresó y debido a eso, no puede caminar. Compartimos el mismo salón de recuperación y por esto la conozco. Ella es… La traje al refugio porque…

-Inuyasha-interrumpió-¿Es acaso, paciente del doctor Ikeuchi?

-Pausé un momento-Sí.

Sus ojos me mostraron molestia, luego impaciencia y por último, terror.

-Si el doctor Ikeuchi se entera de…

-No tiene por qué enterarse.

-¿Cree usted que él no se dará cuenta?

-No. Al menos no, si ustedes me ayudan.

-Esto es muy peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?

-No me haga caso.-su expresión cambió drásticamente de miedo a su mirada común-Mejor dígame en qué podemos ayudar.

Fin flash back

* * *

Me extrañó el cambio y me asustó mucho. Por un momento pensé que estaba exponiendo a Kagome a un grave peligro.

Kagome despertó alrededor de las 7:00 am entre una nube de confusión y otros refugiados curiosos, entre los cuales estaba Shippo, que la miraban mientras trataba de asimilar lo que sucedía.

* * *

Flash back

-¡Hola señorita!-unos ojos juguetones la miraban-¿Ha dormido bien?

Kagome estaba atónita. No sabía que responder.

-Shippo querido,-le dijo la señora Wada-vas a asustar a la joven.

-Perdone señorita.

-Está bien-artículo por fin Kagome-está bien. Buenos días.

-¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Shippo, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Mucho gusto.

-Encantada de conocerla, señorita Kagome. Mi nombre es Aya Wada (1).

-Mucho gusto señora Wada.

-Oiga, señorita Kagome, ¿por qué vino en la espalda del señor Kurosawa?

Kagome se ruborizó. Luego miró sus piernas y se entristeció. Me entristeció.

-Shippo, ¡qué preguntas hacen los niños!-le sonrió a Kagome-Vamos a desayunar Shippo querido. Le traeré su desayuno más tarde, no se preocupe por eso.

-Muchas gracias señora Wada.

Fin flash back

* * *

Pasaron los días y Kagome se veía muy feliz en el refugio. Hojo no apareció en esos escasos tres días y fui muy feliz.

Kagome había ocupado, junto con Sango (así se hicieron muy buenas amigas) la recepción y el orden del refugio. Fue Kagome quien cambió la labor que se asignó, me incluyó en la lista de construcción de la nueva escuela de Hiroshima. Además Shippo se volvió un seguidor de Kagome y compartía los dulces con ella solamente.

Kagome sonreía más a menudo. Era un cálido rayo de luz en el invierno. La felicidad y el sonido de la risa de Kagome hicieron del refugio el lugar perfecto.

* * *

Flash back

-Nunca antes este lugar había estado tan alegre.

-¿A qué te refieres Sango?

Me sonrió pícaramente.

-No lo niegues. Te gusta Kagome.

Me ruboricé completamente. Sango se rio de mí.

-A mí no me gusta Kagome-dije apenado-

-¿No?

-Yo la amo.

Una luz apareció en los ojos de Sango.

-Entonces ustedes dos…

-No digas ni una sola palabra Sango-interrumpí-por favor.

-Pero Inuyasha...

-Por favor Sango. No digas nada.

Fin flash back

* * *

Yo también estaba feliz. A pesar de que Kagome tenía su propia cama y ya no podía verla dormir, podía verla siempre y estar en todos los atardeceres con ella.

Todo era perfecto.

Hasta que volviste a llegar tú…

* * *

Flash back

-Buenas tardes. Busco a una joven inválida. Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

Sango trató de no ponerse nerviosa, pero Ikeuchi lo notó.

En ese momento estábamos, Kagome y yo, en la parte de atrás del refugio, mirando el atardecer.

-Disculpe señor, pero no puedo darle esa información a un visitante particular.

-No soy cualquier visitante. Soy el doctor Hojo Ikeuchi del Hospital de Hiroshima.

-Disculpe doctor, pero de nuevo, no puedo darle esa información.

-¿Acaso no sabe quién soy yo? ¿No tiene ni la más mínima idea de quién soy?

Sango estaba muy asustada. La señora Wada intervino.

-Buenas tardes joven. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Quiero saber en dónde está Kagome Higurashi.-dijo enojado-Mi nombre es Hojo Ikeuchi.

La señora Wada se puso nerviosa también. Kagome le había comentado acerca de Ikeuchi y las intenciones que tiene. Ella conocía bien ese apellido.

-Señor Ikeuchi, es una regla que nos pidieron sus padres. Usted la conoce.

-¡Exijo saber en dónde está Kagome!

Kagome y yo escuchamos el alboroto que había adentro.

-Kagome, voy a entrar.

-Inuyasha, te cuidado.

Entré y me encontré con ese imbécil gritándole a Sango y a la señora Wada. Como si él mandara en ese lugar.

-Ikeuchi, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿A dónde llevaste a Kagome?

-Yo no sé dónde está Kagome.

-No te hagas el tonto. Sabes en dónde está. ¡Dímelo ya! ¡Te lo exijo!

-¿O sino qué?

Sango me miraba aterrada. Sus ojos me pedían que por favor parase.

-Tú-se dirigió a Sango-el teléfono.

-¿Llamarás a tus padres?

-Entren-dijo por teléfono-

De pronto la policía entró en el refugio. Sango lloraba.

-¡Inuyasha, corre!-me dijo la pobre Sango-¡Vete ya!

-Él-dijo Ikeuchi-él es el hombre que secuestró a una mujer inválida hace tres días del hospital de Hiroshima.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Los policías se abalanzaron sobre mí y me tumbaron. Me golpeé la frente y el estómago fuertemente. Me esposaron y me sacaron del refugio como si fuera un peligroso criminal.

Traté de resistirme pero fue imposible, ellos estaban en forma y yo estaba casi desnutrido.

Kagome se puso nerviosa. Sintió el impulso y se arrastró hasta la entrada para saber que sucedía y me vio esposado y herido.

-¡Inuyasha!-me gritó-¡Inuyashaaaaa!

-¡Kagome!

Traté de soltarme de nuevo pero me hirieron en el estómago con un puñetazo.

Hojo advirtió los gritos de Kagome y fue hacia ella con una silla de ruedas. Él trató de levantarla y ponerla en la silla pero ella se resistía y gritaba.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡No dejes que me lleve! ¡Inuyasha!

-Señorita Kagome, este no es lugar para usted. Por favor, acepte la silla de ruedas.

-¡Déjame! ¡Inuyasha, ayúdame!

-¡KAGOME!

Me subieron en la patrulla como si fuera un perro. Kagome lloraba, estaba desesperada y necesitaba estar con ella y alejarla del imbécil de Ikeuchi.

Lo último que vi, fue a Ikeuchi, sedando a Kagome y llevándola en sus brazos.

-¡Maldito, suelta a Kagome!

Él solamente me miraba con satisfacción en sus ojos y con Kagome en sus brazos, sin saber en dónde estaba y llorando.

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Que no se lleve a Kagome! ¡Kagome!

La patrulla arrancó. Me llevó gritando por el camino, viendo a Kagome, inconsciente y vulnerable, ser regresada a la esclavitud y la tristeza, encerrada con Ikeuchi y sus peticiones.

Fin flash back

* * *

Has hecho cosas terribles Hojo, muy malas. No conocí nunca ser más cruel que tú.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

(1) Aya Wada es un personaje que me inventé. Aya por Aya Kitou de "Un litro de lágrimas" y el Wada por Kaoru Wada, uno de los nombres que recuerdo de los openings y endings de Inuyasha.

* * *

Y este fue el doceavo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que tenga sentido. Saludos


	13. El juicio I

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Kagome ingresa al refugio

El refugio se vuelve un lugar feliz

Hojo acusa a Inuyasha de secuestrar a Kagome

Inuyasha detenido

Kagome devuelta al hospital

* * *

"No existe tiranía peor que la ejercida a la sombra de las leyes y con apariencia de justicia"

Montesquieu

* * *

Devolviste a Kagome a ese maldito hospital, ¡qué hospital! Es una cárcel para Kagome, para acercarla a ti sin interrupciones, para tratar de alejarla de mí. Maldito Hojo, maldito tu estúpido hospital blanco y frío, maldito tu apellido de dinero y poder, maldita la influencia que tienes en la policía, malditos quienes te creen, maldito tu nacimiento. Te odio.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¿Por qué me trajo aquí?-el efecto del sedante había pasado ya-Quiero regresar al refugio._

_-Señorita Kagome, usted está mucho mejor en la comodidad del hospital. Además la influencia de una persona tan inestable como el señor Kurosawa afecta la capacidad de recuperación mental y le impide…_

_-¡No hable de Inuyasha de esa manera!-interrumpió molesta-¡Usted no sabe nada!_

_-Señorita Kagome…_

_-¡Señorita Kagome nada!_

_-Tranquilícese por favor. Yo solo trato de hacerla sentir mejor tanto física como psicológicamente, la presencia del señor Kurosawa no es…_

_-¡Ya basta! El señor Kurosawa esto, el señor Kurosawa lo otro, ¿Acaso conoce usted a Inuyasha? ¿Acaso sabe todo lo que él siente?_

_-Sí-dijo con resignación en la voz-sé lo que siente. Es por eso que usted debe estar lo más lejos posible del señor Kurosawa. ¿Entiende?_

_-¿A qué se refiere doctor Ikeuchi?_

_-¿Es que usted no lo ve?_

_-No entiendo doctor._

_-El señor Kurosawa está con usted, haciendo promesas estúpidas y pretendiendo ser su amigo, para burlarse a sus espaldas._

_-¡Eso no es cierto! Inuyasha no es así._

_-Lo es-dijo maliciosamente-yo lo sé._

_-Eso no es verdad, ¡Usted miente!_

_-Lamentablemente no miento señorita Kagome. Él es un ser despiadado y malvado que piensa que está burlarse de los sentimientos de una pobre inválida como usted. Es despreciable._

_-¡Mentira!-lágrimas caían de sus ojos-Inuyasha no es…_

_-¿Así? Señorita Kagome, el señor Kurosawa…_

_-Inuyasha no es capaz de hacerme algo así, Inuyasha es una gran persona, un buen ser viviente, un padre y esposo ejemplar, un alma dulce y caritativa, Inuyasha no es como usted dice._

_-Le digo únicamente la verdad. El señor Kurosawa ha jugado con usted y…_

_-¡¿Y si es así qué importa?!_

_Ikeuchi se sorprendió mucho al escuchar las palabras de Kagome. No le importaba lo que ese tipejo dijera, sólo miraba las sábanas que arrugaba en sus manos encolerizada. Estaba anocheciendo._

_-¿No le importa que se burle de usted? Señorita Kagome, discúlpeme, pero esto no está bien, es algo inaceptable y vil de parte del señor Kurosawa, de verdad, de verdad, señorita Kagome, ¿no le importa?_

_-No-murmulló tan bajo que Ikeuchi casi no le escuchaba-_

_-¿Qué dijo señorita?_

_-¡No me importa si lo que usted dice es cierto!-gritó llorando-¡No me importa si Inuyasha se mofa de mí! ¡No importa si Inuyasha finge ser mi amigo! ¡No importa si cuenta mis confidencias!_

_-Señorita Kagome, usted…_

_-Sólo quiero estar con Inuyasha. Aunque sea mentira que Inuyasha es mi amigo, aunque él se burle de mí, aunque sea todo una farsa, Inuyasha es-pausó-una persona muy importante para mí._

_-Pero el señor Kurosawa juega con sus sentimientos. No es loable de un hombre hacer eso. (1)_

_-Con el debido respeto, doctor Ikeuchi, no es su problema lo que yo quiera creer._

_-Se equivoca-tomó la delicada mano de Kagome empuñada en las sábanas y la miró a los ojos-me importa mucho señorita Kagome, me importa tanto que no creo poder soportarlo más._

_Kagome le miró con duda en la mirada._

_-Me importa porque yo la amo señorita, me enamoré de usted, por esto no puedo soportar el hecho de que el señor Kurosawa juegue con usted de esta manera tan perversa. La amo, señorita._

_La expresión de Kagome pasó de duda a sorpresa. Trató de zafar la suave mano que él sostenía y miró hacia la ventana._

_-Lo lamento doctor Ikeuchi. Por favor, haga que Inuyasha quede libre-lo volvió a mirar-por favor doctor Ikeuchi, suelte a Inuyasha._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

En cambio yo, estuve preso, literalmente, durante dos semanas, dos largas semanas entre criminales, comiendo lo peor de la comida, en el frío, pensando en Kagome junto a ti, escuchando cada una de las estúpidas palabras que le dices y cada una de las mentiras que le inventas.

Pensé en lo bien que estaba en comparación a ella, la pobre junto a ti.

* * *

A pesar de todo lo "bien" que la pase en la cárcel, tuve el derecho al juicio, ya que luego del bombardeo, muchos presos que esperaban un juicio murieron, mi turno llegó. Tú sabes, ya que tú fuiste quien me puso ahí.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Entra la parte acusada y su defensor._

_Entré a la sala y me senté en la silla que tenían para mí. No tenía dinero, así que se me concedió un abogado público, un tipo llamado Miroku Arakawa (2), un joven quien tiene fama de no defender a los acusados, pero extrañamente, él me sonrió._

_Vi a Sango entre las personas del público y pude reconocer a algunos otros refugiados._

_-No se preocupe señor Kurosawa, todo saldrá bien._

_-¿A qué se refiere?_

_Me sonrió de nuevo, tenía algo planeado y me inquietaba esa mirada de complicidad._

_-Yo sé que es inocente._

_Mi mirada cambió y quise saltar de la felicidad. Tenía la posibilidad de salir libre._

_-¿Conoce a la joven que está sentada en el público con un vestido rosa?-asentí-Pues verá, ella es una, una clase de amiga; pues es una amiga, una muy buena amiga mía y confío plenamente en ella. Respire tranquilo, no dejaré que lo enjuicien injustamente-me guiñó un ojo y se adelantó al estrado frente al juez a cargo del caso-_

_Luego de unas cuantas palabras, Ikeuchi llegó a la corte y se sentó, nada más y nada menos, que en la parte acusadora. Me miraba con rabia y con un par de abogados de mala fama a su lado. Uno de los tipos era alto y delgado, con nariz puntiaguda y un mentón gigante, de apellido __**Berllusconi**__ y el otro era muy grueso y sudaba, a pesar del crudo invierno, calvo y con un fuerte perfume a carne, cebollas y tabaco, de apellido __**Fishman**__._

_Pronto el juicio empezó._

_-Señor Primer fiscal, presente los cargos._

_-Sí señor juez. Al señor Inuyasha Kurosawa se le acusa de irrumpimiento en las instalaciones del Hospital Ikeuchi de Hiroshima en horas fuera de la hora de visita, desacato de las indicaciones del personal al cargo del centro de salud y de secuestro de la joven con impedimento físico Kagome Higurashi a las 22 horas y 24 minutos del 23 de noviembre del año presente. Se le concede la palabra a la parte acusadora._

_-Que pase la parte acusadora-dijo el juez-_

_Uno de los abogados de Ikeuchi se levantó y empezó a presentar con palabras, palabras menos lo que el fiscal dijo y lo adornaba con tecnicismos que mi nivel de educación no permitía comprender._

_-Que pase el acusado-dijo el juez-_

_-Inuyasha Kurosawa, ¿Jura decir la verdad, la única verdad y solamente la verdad?_

_-Lo juro-tenía mi mano derecha en un libro y mi izquierda en el pecho-_

_-Señor Kurosawa-habló el abogado __**Berllusconi**__-¿cuál es su estado civil?_

_-Viudo-mis ojos se posaron en mi regazo-_

_-¿Tiene usted hijos?_

_Mi mirada se nubló, parecía como empañada. Tenía que sobreponerme al dolor y aguantar las lágrimas pero, el tipo hacía comentarios acerca de lo hermoso que era tener familia y estar con ellos pasando un feliz tiempo de calidad._

_-¡Objeción señor juez! La parte acusadora hace referencia a situaciones tormentosas para mi cliente las cuales son perturbadoras y provocan reacciones físico-psicológicas._

_-Aceptada. La parte acusadora debe ser puntual en su interrogación._

_-Por supuesto señor juez. Señor Kurosawa-dijo el abogado de Ikeuchi-¿Entró usted al hospital Ikeuchi de Hiroshima el 23 de noviembre a las 22 horas y 24 minutos del año en curso?_

_-Sí, pero lo hice…_

_-Limítese a responder únicamente lo que se le pide, señor Kurosawa._

_-Pero yo lo hice porque…_

_-Señor Kurosawa, acate las instrucciones por favor-dijo el juez-_

_-Gracias señor juez. ¿Usted sacó a la señorita Higurashi, la víctima, del hospital?_

_-Sí, lo hice, pero…_

_-¡Eh aquí!-interrumpió-La confesión del señor Kurosawa de haber sacado en su plena conciencia a la señorita Higurashi del Hospital Ikeuchi de Hiroshima contra su voluntad._

_-¡Objeción señor juez! La parte acusadora saca conclusiones apresuradamente._

_-Es suficiente. Que tome la palabra la parte defensora._

_-Gracias señor juez. Señor Kurosawa, ¿ve usted a la señorita Higurashi en algún lugar de la corte?_

_Lo miré dudoso. Él me guiñó el ojo y dijo en voz baja, para que solo yo le escuchara._

_-Confíe en mí-se volteó apuntando al público en la corte._

_-No-dije-Kagome no se encuentra aquí._

_-Entonces, en mi labor de defensor, llamo al estrado a la única persona que sabia e imparcialmente conoce todos los detalles del suceso ocurrido el 23 de noviembre. No obstante, la señorita Higurashi, no se encuentra en la corte. De ahí mi pregunta, ¿En dónde se encuentra la víctima en estos momentos?_

_-¡Objeción señor juez!-dijo, __**Fishman**__, el otro abogado-La señorita Higurashi no se encuentra en condiciones de dar declaraciones debido a su condición de salud._

_-Según sé, la señorita Higurashi, lo único que le impide estar en esta corte por su voluntad en el daño físico en su cordón nervioso, el cual le impide mover sus piernas a libertad._

_-¡Objeción señor juez!-dijo el primer abogado-La señorita Higurashi también ha sufrido de un choque emocional, el revivir las difíciles situaciones que vivió mientras estuvo cautiva del acusado puede afectarle severamente._

_-¡Objeción señor juez!-dijo Arakawa-El examen psicológico de la víctima no muestra ningún trauma post-secuestro y descarta cualquier síntoma del Síndrome de Estocolmo (3)._

_-Con eso basta por hoy. Se levanta la sesión y se programa un nuevo juicio para dentro de tres días en el cual debe estar la señorita Kagome Higurashi-sonó su martillo-_

_-Pero señor juez-objeto el segundo abogado de Ikeuchi-_

_-¿No escuchaste el martillo? Eso significa que nos veremos en tres días-dijo Arakawa a los arrogantes abogados de Ikeuchi-_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Estaba impresionado, el abogado que no defiende a nadie, me defendió, a mí y además era un gran abogado. Empecé a pensar que volvería a ver a Kagome en tres días y mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

Quería ver a Kagome de nuevo y esta vez quería no separarme de ella nunca más.

Y tú no podrías evitarlo Ikeuchi.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

(1) ¡Ja! Quién lo oye, maldito cínico.

(2) Arakawa es el apellido de Hiromu Arakawa, la mente genial detrás de Fullmetal Alchemist

(3) Síndrome de Estocolmo: condición en la que una persona cautiva se vuelve dependiente de su secuestrador a tal punto de protegerle y serle fiel.

* * *

Y este fue el treceavo capítulo de la historia. Ojalá les haya gustado.

Perdón de verdad por no actualizar pero estuve en un campamento y se hizo difícil publicar. Pero trataré de actualizar por los días que no lo hice.

Me di cuenta que tiendo a alargar las cosas, tenía pensado el juicio para un solo capítulo, pero ya que :D Saludos.


	14. El juicio II

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Hojo confiesa sus sentimientos a Kagome

El juicio de Inuyasha comienza

* * *

"Un hombre y una mujer verdaderamente enamorados es el único espectáculo de

este mundo digno de ofrecer a los dioses"

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

Pronto, los tres largos días pasaron y el día del juicio llegó. Era un hermoso día. El sol brillaba levemente en el cielo lleno de nubes, parecía querer nevar. Todo estaba cubierto de rocío y el frío podría quebrantar cualquier voluntad, pero ese día vería a Kagome.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¿Vendrá Kagome?_

_-¿Kagome? ¡Ah! La señorita Higurashi. Esperemos que sí. Es un testigo muy importante para el juicio._

_-¿Y si no viene?-pregunté preocupado-_

_-¿Le preocupa quedarse en prisión?_

_-Me preocupa no ver a Kagome nunca más._

_-Cosa curiosa, ¿no lo cree?_

_-¿A qué se refiere?_

_-El amor. Es algo curioso._

_-No le veo nada curioso al amor._

_-¿Hace cuánto está enamorado?_

_Me sonrojé. Siempre lo hacía._

_-No se sonroje usted-me dijo-El amor es así de caprichoso. Le gusta vernos pasar vergüenzas y darnos malas bromas todo con tal de verlas de nuevo en situaciones en las deberíamos salvar nuestros pellejos. Es algo común entre los enamorados pensar primero en ellas y luego en uno mismo._

_-¿Ellos pensarán que soy culpable?_

_-No. Hojo Ikeuchi tiene poder, mucho poder, pero ni todo el dinero del mundo puede luchar contra el amor._

_-Pero el amar no es excusa…_

_-Hablaremos luego señor Kurosawa-se levantó rápidamente y se fue, pero antes se volteó hacia a mí y dijo-Debo ver a quien amo._

_Me dejo con muchas dudas en la mente, pero muchas más al ver que a quien vería era Sango, la persona por la cual él había accedido a defender a un acusado de secuestro._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Lo vi desde lejos sonriendo como idiota junto a Sango y ella haciendo lo mismo. ¿Será que así me veía yo también? ¿Será que Kagome me amaba a mí también como Sango a Arakawa (1)?

No tuve más tiempo de pensar en eso. Kagome llegó.

Llegó tristemente en una silla de ruedas muy lujosa, sus ojos se veían hinchados, había estado llorando. A parte de la triste mirada en su cara, Kagome seguía tan hermosa como siempre y podía ver en sus mejillas el tenue rosa de su gran vitalidad y espíritu.

Quise correr a su lado, pero estaba esposado, amarrado como un perro. Traté de llamarla pero uno de los policías que había ido tras mi captura, un amigo de Ikeuchi, me miraba agitando su garrote (2) así que no dije nada. Solo miraba a Kagome atentamente, esperando a que ella notara mi presencia.

Fue llevada a donde estaba Sango y los demás refugiados y les saludó alegremente. Su mirada triste se llenó de luz.

Sango le presentó a Miroku Arakawa y este se presentó también. Entre las palabras que no pude escuchar, Arakawa me señaló y Kagome me miró.

Sus pequeños labios se movieron para decir mi nombre y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

El juicio empezó en donde terminó hace tres días, en Kagome.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-…Y por esto, llamo a declarar a la señorita Kagome Higurashi._

_Mi corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza. Sentía que iba a salirse de mi pecho en cualquier instante. Era puro amor._

_Kagome, en la silla de ruedas, pasó al estrado._

_-Señorita Higurashi, ¿jura solemnemente decir la verdad, única verdad y nada más que la verdad?_

_-Lo juro._

_Berllusconi, abogado de Ikeuchi fue el primero en interrogar a Kagome. Se presentó primero y saludó a la audiencia._

_-Señorita Higurashi, ¿conoce usted al señor Inuyasha Kurosawa?_

_-Sí-dijo Kagome-_

_-¿Podría señalarlo?_

_-Ahí está-señaló-en la mesa de la derecha. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_-Cuestiones legales señorita. ¿Hace cuánto conoce usted al señor Kurosawa?_

_-Lo conozco desde el-hizo memoria un momento-el 17 de agosto._

_-¿De hace cuántos años?_

_-Este año._

_-Así que ¿se conocieron este año?_

_-Eso acabo de decir. ¿Está seguro que esto es lógico?_

_-No se preocupe señorita, nada malo sucederá…_

_-Entonces-interrumpió-si nada malo sucederá, ¿por qué enjuician a Inuyasha?_

_-Señor Berllusconi, ¿cuál es su punto?-inquirió el juez-_

_-Pues verá, señor juez, señores de la fiscalía, ¿qué tanto se puede conocer a una persona en cinco meses? ¿Qué tanto se sabe de las intenciones de una persona en cinco meses? Señorita Higurashi, ¿conoce usted, realmente, al señor Kurosawa?_

_Los ojos de Kagome se posaron en Ikeuchi. Sentí un pavor tan terrible como nunca antes en mi vida desde la muerte de… desde el bombardeo. Quise gritar a Ikeuchi y tumbarlo de su silla en donde estaba tan cómodo, disfrutando del fruto de sus enredos y mentiras._

_-Sí-dijo finalmente a Kagome-el Inuyasha que conozco es una persona dulce y caritativa, que no teme ayudar a las personas y que es leal a sus amigos._

_Berllusconi se quedó sin palabras y pidió la palabra el otro abogado de Ikeuchi, Fishman._

_-Señorita Higurashi, tengo entendido que usted y el señor Kurosawa son personas cercanas, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí-dijo-somos cercanos._

_-Y que debido a su cercanía, ustedes se piden favores, como amigos, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí, es verdad-empezaba a sonreír-_

_-Y que usted como favor, pudo haberle pedido al señor Kurosawa que hiciera lo que usted le pedía, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí, pero…_

_-Y que debido a eso, el señor Kurosawa puede haber hecho lo mismo, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí, estaría encantada de ayudar a quien lo necesite, aunque…_

_-Y el señor Kurosawa, como un favor, pudo pedirle que no dijera la verdad, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí, es decir, no-lucía confundida-es decir, no entiendo la pregunta._

_-¿El señor Kurosawa, por medio de un cómplice, le pidió que ocultara la verdad?_

_-No. Inuyasha no es esa clase de persona._

_-¡Objeción señor juez! Las preguntas utilizan la psicología y el flujo de palabras para hacer a la testigo responder conforme al flujo del interrogatorio._

_-Denegada. Prosiga señor Fishman._

_-Gracias señor juez. Señorita Higurashi, ¿está diciendo usted la verdad?_

_-¡Sí!_

_-Señores de jurado, una reacción que hemos observado en muchas ocasiones de una persona que oculta ciertos datos relevantes para el flujo justo del juicio. ¿Es acaso la joven víctima parte de una maraña de mentiras creada por el señor Kurosawa o es acaso la joven amenazada de alguna manera para mentir y proteger al acusado? ¿Está completamente descartado el Síndrome de Estocolmo en la señorita Higurashi? Sin más, me gustaría llamar al estrado al señor Inuyasha Kurosawa._

_-¡Oiga!-interrumpió Kagome-yo no…_

_-Señorita Higurashi-interrumpió Fishman-su declaración ha concluido._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Kagome pasó inquieta el resto del juicio y yo le rabeaba y gruñía a tus abogados en el juicio. Tanto como a ti.

No es nada ético lo que hiciste. Compraste a varios fiscales, lo supe después. Hiciste todo lo que tu dinero te permitió hacer, pero aun así no pudiste con la verdad…

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Señor juez, quiero llamar al estrado a la señorita Kagome Higurashi-dijo Miroku Arakawa-_

_Kagome pasó de nuevo al estrado ese día y estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Estaba pálida y lucía cansada de todo este ajetreo._

_-Señorita Higurashi-susurró Arakawa-tranquila, usted sacará a Inuyasha de este problema._

_-Señorita Higurashi, ¿podría decirnos qué fue lo que sucedió el 17 de agosto en el hospital de Hiroshima?_

_-Ese día desperté en una camilla en el hospital, estaba confundida y empecé a gritar, y lloraba. Me movía mucho y algunas heridas se abrieron. Entonces vi a Inuyasha que estaba sujetándome y pidiéndome que me calmara, aún no lo conocía, pero él estaba junto a mí en una situación difícil. Cuando me tranquilicé, nos hablamos y nos hicimos amigos-sonreía-estuvo junto a mí siempre que necesitaba llorar o reír. Y yo también estaba para él. Nos hicimos personas muy…_

_-¡Objeción señor juez!-interrumpió Berllusconi-Estos datos no son los que se le preguntaron._

_-Señorita, no divague, por favor-dijo el juez-_

_-En ese caso-dijo Arakawa-señorita Higurashi, ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos usted y el señor Kurosawa?_

_-¡Objeción! Esa pregunta no tiene que ver con el caso._

_-Aceptada. Señor Arakawa, ¿tiene más preguntas?_

_-Sí, señor juez. Señorita Higurashi, ¿Qué sucedió el 23 de noviembre, el día que dejó el hospital con el señor Kurosawa, en la tarde?_

_-Estaba en una silla de ruedas, mirando por la ventana y vi a Inuyasha llegar y entrar al hospital. Luego estaba junto a mí. Y hablamos por un rato hasta que el doctor Ikeuchi le pidió al Inuyasha que se fuera del hospital. Inuyasha acató eso pero antes yo le pedí que me sacara del hospital._

_-¿Sabe usted por qué le pidió el doctor Ikeuchi al señor Kurosawa que abandonara el hospital?_

_-Dijo que le hacía daño estar en el hospital._

_-¿Por qué le pidió que la sacara del hospital?_

_-Yo quiero estar con Inuyasha._

_El jurado y el juez abrieron sus ojos y quedaron atónitos a la respuesta de Kagome._

_-¿Puedo saber por qué?_

_-Porque yo…_

_Ikeuchi se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia el estrado, él lo vio venir antes que yo. Él sabía y nosotros no._

_-¡Señorita Kagome!_

_-Señor Ikeuchi, debo pedirle que se mantenga en silencio o deberá abandonar el juzgado-dijo el juez algo molesto-_

_-Señorita Higurashi, usted estaba respondiendo. Prosiga por favor-dijo Arakawa-_

_Ikeuchi se sentó en su asiento y posó sus puños cerrados en la mesa. Sus ojos estaban bastante desorbitados. Él estaba muy inquieto, podía escucharlo respirar desde mi asiento._

_Yo también estaba inquieto y muy curioso por la respuesta de Kagome, quería y necesitaba saber porque quiere estar conmigo. Es algo que yo no puedo comprender y deseo saberlo cuanto antes._

_Kagome estaba tranquila, muy serena en el estrado, era la primera vez en todo el juicio en que ella lucía tan calmada. Sus mejillas de porcelana mostraban cada vez más el dulce rubor de tulipanes holandeses. Sus ojos se postraban en un punto perdido en la sala de juicio mirando profundamente y detallando cada adorno, cada silueta que observaba, sus labios de fresa se abrían lentamente mostrando las perlas inmaculadas (3) de su boca, iluminando hasta la más oscura de las almas y alejando al más oscuro de los pensamientos._

_Luego levantó su mirada hacia mí y yo me quedé inmerso en la hondura de sus estrellas (4) que brillaban únicamente para mí._

_Un único eterno y efímero momento en el que Kagome solamente dijo:_

_-Estoy enamorada de Inuyasha._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Y así, Hojo, fue cuando me di cuenta que siempre, siempre lucharía por estar junto a Kagome y no podrías evitar nunca que nuestro amor se realizara…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

(1) Miroku Arakawa.

(2) Garrote: palo de madera, generalmente, que utilizan los policías para "calmar" a las personas y como opción de arma.

(3) Perlas inmaculadas de su boca: sonrisa

(4) Estrellas: ojos

* * *

Y este fue el decimocuarto capítulo o actualización. Espero que les haya gustado o que les haya mantenido algo de emoción. :D Saludos.


	15. Dejar a Kagome en libertad

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

El juicio de Inuyasha continúa.

La declaración pública de Kagome

* * *

"Uno no puede hacer nada por las personas que ama,

solo seguir amándolas"

Fernando Savater

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Estoy enamorada de Inuyasha._

_El público quedó en un completo silencio. No existía el menos ruido. Una completa quietud interrumpida por los latidos de un par de jóvenes corazones latentes, el corazón puro de Kagome y el mío._

_-Señorita Higurashi-interrumpió Arakawa-¿Está usted diciendo la verdad?_

_-Sí, estoy realmente enamorada de Inuyasha-dijo mientras miraba sus regazos y esbozaba una sonrisa pícara en sus labios-es un sentimiento muy profundo que hace poco empecé a comprender y empecé a escuchar. Era la única, casi la única persona que desconocía este sentimiento. No podía comprender lo que siento por Inuyasha, no sabía qué siento, pero ahora que lo sé, siento que debo decirlo. Yo amo a Inuyasha._

_-Señores del jurado, eh aquí, nada más que un sentimiento que la parte acusadora desconocía,-dijo mirando fijamente al Ikeuchi con hielo en los ojos y dirigiéndose hasta su sitio preguntó-¿cierto, doctor Ikeuchi?_

_Ikeuchi lo miró con algo más que rabia en los ojos, lo miró con una especie de odio, de repudio y sed de venganza y luego esa misma mirada cortante se dirigió hacia mí. Arakawa esperaba pacientemente la respuesta, causando más presión en el herido ego de Ikeuchi._

_-Cierto-dijo finalmente con un tono frío-desconocía los sentimientos de la señorita Kagome._

_-Sin más, señores del jurado, ¿Existe otro motivo para inculpar a mi cliente? ¿Es la primera vez que un paciente escapa de un hospital? ¿Es la primera vez que los jóvenes huyen en la noche?_

_Los miembros del jurado empezaron a comentar entre ellos la decisión siguiente, hasta que el juez les interrumpió._

_-El señor Inuyasha Kurosawa queda libre de toda sospecha y se declara inocente-dijo finalizando con el sonar del golpe seco de su martillo en el estrado-_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

A pesar del final del juicio y de libertad, Kagome tuvo que volver al hospital.

Supe que hablaron.

Finalmente la verdad logró vencer tus oscuras intenciones. Finalmente dejaste que Kagome se alejara de ti. Y por eso, gracias Hojo.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Señorita Kagome._

_-Doctor Ikeuchi._

_-¿Se siente bien hoy?_

_-Sí, gracias._

_Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos. Ikeuchi sacó un pequeño martillo y golpeó levemente una rodilla de Kagome. Su pie no se movió._

_-Doctor Ikeuchi…-Kagome rompió el silencio-_

_-¿Qué sucede señorita?_

_-Gracias por soltar a Inuyasha._

_Ikeuchi no respondió. Mantuvo un resignado silencio que Kagome conocía._

_-Gracias de verdad._

_-¿De verdad ama usted a Inuyasha?_

_Sonrió levemente._

_-Sí._

* * *

…**.En la mente de Hojo…..**

**Dijo un sí, como esos sí que dices cuando te preguntan si estás bien, como cuando te preguntan si tienes hambre, esos sí que son insignificantes y no tienen la menor importancia. Pero era un sí al fin y al cabo, un sí de amor, y este amor no era para mí…**

…**.Fin de la mente de Hojo….**

* * *

_-¿Puedo preguntarle algo más señorita?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-¿Sabe usted, al menos, mi nombre?_

_-Sí, usted es el doctor Hojo Ikeuchi._

_-Me alegra que lo sepa._

* * *

…**..En la mente de Hojo…**

**Eso significa al menos, algo. No es amor, pero es algo.**

…**Fin de la mente de Hojo…..**

* * *

_-¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_-Hace unos días le confesé mis sentimientos-la cara iluminada de Kagome empezó a apagarse lentamente-y quería saber que tan invisible soy para usted._

_-Doctor Ikeuchi-dijo Kagome retomando algo de luz en su alma-usted es una gran persona que no ha hecho las cosas del todo bien. Usted es bueno y cualquier mujer estaría feliz de ser vista por usted._

_-Pero yo no quiero a cualquier mujer._

_Kagome se mantuvo en silencio mirando las sábanas en sus regazos._

_-Señorita Kagome, yo estoy enamorado de usted, pero entiendo cuando una mujer no me quiere. De haber sabido antes sus sentimientos me hubiera retirado del camino, le hablo sinceramente-Kagome miró sus ojos y encontró pureza en sus palabras-por esto comprendo que su lugar no es aquí, en el hospital, su lugar es en el refugio junto al señor Kurosawa, además supe que usted estaba feliz allí._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que…?_

_-Mañana mismo la dejaré en el refugio._

_Ikeuchi guardó sus instrumentos y le dio la espalda a Kagome._

_-Muchas gracias, Hojo._

_Ikeuchi soltó un suspiro. Se paró recto y se volteó hacia Kagome._

_La miró con una sonrisa._

_-Con gusto, señorita Kagome._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

La verdad Hojo, no entiendo los sentimientos que tienes por Kagome. Es algo enfermizo y obsesivo, pero son tus sentimientos al fin y al cabo. No los entiendo y tampoco entiendo todo lo que me hiciste pasar.

Nunca me pediste una mísera disculpa y yo te hago toda esta carta para explicarte mis razones para causarte tal daño y a Kagome también.

Simplemente lo siento Hojo, de verdad me disculpo por el daño hecho y por los problemas que esto te causará desde el momento en que leas la carta en adelante.

Tienes que ser fuerte y continuar.

No me malentiendas, aun te odio con cada partícula que hay en mi ser, te odio, pero también sé cuándo he causado daño, tal vez es por esto que Kagome me eligió a mí en lugar de a ti…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, la cosa está así, Hojo es malo por naturaleza, pero los sentimientos de Kagome pueden mover montañas :D el sigue siendo malo, pero el amor es más poderoso :3


	16. Un nuevo comienzo

Inuyuasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Hojo se sensibiliza.

* * *

"La fiebre de la enfermedad la provoca el cuerpo propio.

La del amor, el cuerpo del otro."

Hipócrates de Cos

* * *

Yo no podía creer que dejaras que Kagome fuera al refugio y mucho menos que fueras tú quien la dejara en la recepción con toda tu aprobación. No malinterpretes, Kagome no necesita tu aprobación, pero a ti te respeta mucho.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Buenos días señorita._

_Sango levantó la mirada del cansado papeleo del refugio y observó a un hombre alto, delgado y con el cabello marrón, tan sedoso y brillante como en mueble recién hecho. Iba a responderle con una sonrisa hasta que una imagen llegó a su mente del día en que la paz se truncó en el refugio, era Hojo Ikeuchi._

_-Buenos días señor, doctor Ikeuchi._

_Se levantó rápido de la silla botando unos cuantos lápices al suelo, se apresuró a tomarlos pero recordó que debía saludar apropiadamente al hijo de los accionistas que mantenían el refugio, hizo una nerviosa reverencia japonesa de saludo y trató de recoger los lápices, pero volvió a recordar que debía preguntar por lo que el joven necesitara._

_-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor?_

_-A mí no, a la señorita tras de mí._

_Sango vio a una hermosa joven que había llegado en una lujosa silla de ruedas, estaba sonriente, esperando a ser reconocida por su joven amiga de cabello negro azabache, usando un atuendo que consistía en una blusa en un tono marrón claro con un chaleco y una falda, ambos, de un azul muy alegre, como la joven que esperaba en la silla._

_-¡Kagome!-unas alegres lágrimas querían traicionar el decoro de Sango, pero la joven era más fuerte-_

_-¡Sango!_

_Sango dejó recepción y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos._

_-¡Qué felicidad que estés aquí!-luego dijo en susurro-pero, ¿Qué hace él aquí?_

_-No te preocupes por él-respondió en secreto-solo viene a registrarme._

_-¡Kagome!-gritó una dulce voz desde atrás de ellos-_

_-¡Pequeño Shippo!_

_-¡Kagome! ¡Por fin has venido! Inuyasha está muy triste desde que no estás aquí y hasta algo amargado, ¿Vas a quedarte siempre para que Inuyasha se ponga feliz?_

_Esas palabras chocaron en Ikeuchi, el escuchar mi nombre le molestaba tanto como a mí escuchar de él._

_-No estoy segura de sí Inuyasha quiera verme tanto como antes-dijo con una expresión benevolente-_

_-¡Claro que quiere! ¿No era que Inuyasha está…?_

_-¡Shippo! La señora Wada te anda buscando, ¿no la escuchas?_

_-No la escucho, creo no me está…_

_-¡Anda ya!_

_Shippo miró asustado a Sango y se fue corriendo hacia un lugar en donde Sango no lo pudiera encontrar._

_-Tengo que regresar al hospital-dijo pensando en no encontrarse a Inuyasha-ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Kagome._

_-¿Se está despidiendo?-dijo Kagome-suena mejor si dice hasta pronto o un nos veremos después._

_-Es un adiós definitivo señorita Kagome._

_-Pero, usted es mi médico._

_-Ya no soy su médico, ahora le atenderán en el refugio._

_-Pero, pero, podemos ser amigos, ¿no?_

_-Me gustaría eso señorita, pero al señor Kurosawa no le agradaría mi presencia._

_-Pero, por favor, no se despida de esa manera._

_Ikeuchi se agachó para ver los profundos y luminosos ojos de Kagome y tomo de su mano con suavidad._

_-Lo siento Kagome, nos veremos alguna vez._

_-Nos veremos alguna vez entonces, Hojo Ikeuchi._

_Ikeuchi se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del refugio. En la puerta se volteó a mirar a Kagome._

_-Hasta pronto, Kagome Higurashi._

_Kagome levantó una de sus manos e hizo un ademán de despedida con una leve sonrisa en su boca._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Inclusive Sango pensó que el juicio Te había cambiado y que ya no eras el mismo Hojo Ikeuchi que hace lo que quiere con el poder y la influencia de su apellido, pero a mí nunca me engañaste.

Te odié desde el primer momento y lo sigo haciendo.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Me encontré contigo cuando iba para el refugio, mi corazón se aceleró, no tenía idea de que haría un tipo como tú en un lugar tan mal asoleado como este._

_Pensé que ibas a aprovechar la oportunidad de deshacerte de mí de una vez por todas, pensé que usarías tu lujoso auto para arrollarme._

_Pero no lo hiciste._

_Te detuviste, te bajaste y te dirigiste a mí._

_Y hablaste primero._

_-No me rendiré con Kagome._

_-¿Ni siquiera una disculpa?_

_-Haz llorar a Kagome una sola vez y verás el verdadero poder de mi nombre._

_-No entiendo, ¿De qué hablas Ikeuchi?_

_-Ve y compruébalo tú mismo._

_No esperé ni un solo momento y eché todas mis fuerzas a correr hacia el refugio, aún me faltaba un largo tramo, aproximadamente unos 10 kilómetros para llegar, pero no importó lo largo que estuviera._

_Llegué al refugio exhausto y envuelto en una gruesa capa de un oloroso sudor y me encontré con Kagome, en una silla de ruedas, sonriéndome y tendiéndome su delicada mano._

_-Hola, Inuyasha._

_Jadeaba por el cansancio. Pensé que era una muy bella ilusión, así que tome su mano y caí en cuenta que era real, Kagome estaba frente a mí._

_Me sentí confundido por lo que Ikeuchi dijo, pero eso no me importaba ya, Kagome estaba frente a mí._

_A pesar del fuerte hedor que mi cuerpo expedía, abracé a Kagome con todas mis fuerzas y ella hizo lo mismo. Era un reencuentro._

_Pero la felicidad no podía durar mucho, aprendí eso con la vida._

_Sofoqué mis sentimientos y me atreví a romper el aura de felicidad que nos rodeaba._

_-¿Cuándo te irás?_

_-Inuyasha…_

_-Por favor, responde._

_Me miró tiernamente y con una sonrisa respondió._

_-No me iré nunca Inuyasha._

_-¿Es en serio?_

_-No me iré Inuyasha._

_-¿Lo prometes?-dije sonriendo por fin-_

_-Lo prometo, Inuyasha._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Finalmente las cosas iban bien para Kagome, finalmente Kagome volvería a sonreír, a sentirse útil, a tratar de volver a caminar, a abrirse de nuevo al amor, a estar conmigo.

Finalmente podía atreverme a ser sincero conmigo mismo y con el mundo, finalmente tenía la oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos ocultos a Kagome.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Y este fue un nuevo capítulo. NO es el final, es solo un nuevo comienzo, y verán ustedes qué pasa.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Por cierto, Hojo es malvado y lo seguirá siendo, pero hasta el alma más corrompida y oscura tiene que cansarse de luchar sin ver resultados a su favor, ¿no?

Actualizaré pronto y esperaré sus comentarios :D Saludos.


	17. La bomba que no aun explota

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

¿Hojo se rinde?

Kagome regresa al refugio

* * *

"Al amar como un desquiciado, soñarás como un poeta."

Harold Mendoza

* * *

Te habías ido, finalmente. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, tenía a Kagome a mi lado y ella me amaba, eso era suficiente.

Kagome sonreía más a menudo ahora, en el refugio, a mi lado. Era la persona más querida por todos, y por mí.

Ella, dedicaba las mañanas a la enseñanza de los niños, y algunos adultos, del refugio, como su antiguo trabajo. Les enseñaba a leer, a escribir, a ser amables y a disfrutar el conocimiento. Enseñaba literatura y matemáticas con mucha pasión, con amor. No se molestaba nunca con sus alumnos, ni con las demás personas. Atenta y decidida, Kagome, una mujer ejemplar y única.

* * *

Y lo que más me gustaba era la sonrisa que dibujaba en sus labios al leer. Se metía en el libro, se convertía en el personaje y reía o lloraba con él, como si ella lo sintiera y a veces, así lo creía yo.

Nunca me gustaron los libros, pero con Kagome todo era distinto. Es algo que Kikyo nunca pudo lograr, poner atención a una lectura.

Leí tantas cosas, en algunos casos, para saber lo que Kagome me decía, otros, para saber por qué se reía tanto y, otras, para saber por qué lloraba. Quería saber lo que sentía.

Y un día lo supe mejor…

* * *

_Flash back_

_Kagome estaba llorando con un libro cerrado en sus regazos, María de Jorge Isaacs (1), entonces supe, que no lloraba por la emoción de la historia, lloraba por ella._

_-Kagome-interrumpí-¿estás bien?_

_-Sí-dijo mirando al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos-es una hermosa historia._

_La miré fijamente sin decir más._

_-Es solo eso Inuyasha, no debes preocuparte._

_Ya no hacían falta las palabras entre nosotros._

_-Sabemos que no es por eso._

_Kagome suspiró y secó sus ojos._

_-Soy feliz aquí, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, soy feliz. No deseo nada más. Quiero vivir mirando los atardeceres a tu lado, enseñando y sonriendo. Solo eso-su voz se cortaba a medida que hablaba y se rompía en mi ser cada pedazo de fuerza que tenía-deseo, yo, quiero, ser feliz, Inuyasha, quiero ser feliz, y estar contigo, solo-trataba de luchar contra su tristeza, pero esta era más fuerte-quiero…_

_Y rompió en llanto._

_Me apresuré a acercarme a su lado y a brindarle un abrazo, que necesitaba, y a protegerla con mis brazos. Me deprimía verla así._

_-Kagome, yo prometí una vez que nunca te dejaría sola._

_Se aferraba a mí con más fuerza._

_-Yo prometí que estaría siempre contigo, que nunca verías un atardecer sola, que haría lo posible para que fueras feliz, que…_

_-Pero no puedes hacerlo todo._

_-Kagome…_

_-No puedo caminar. No puedo moverme por mi cuenta. No puedo, simplemente, no puedo._

_-Pero no dejaré de intentarlo nunca._

_-¿Ah?_

_-¡Buscaré la forma de hacerte caminar, día y noche, aunque dure un día o dos, una semana, un año o toda la vida! ¡No me rendiré nunca!_

_-Inuyasha…_

_-Volverás a caminar y caminaremos juntos, lo prometo Kagome. Lo prometo._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Después de ese día empecé a estudiar y a buscar médicos, que no fueras tú.

Fue difícil. Términos médicos, nervios, vértebras, huesos, sistema nervioso periférico, sistema nervioso central, todo es realmente confuso para mí. No entendía nada y no tenía la menor de manera de cómo hacerlo, pero el estudiar y buscar una cura para Kagome, me permitía verla sonreír de nuevo, siempre.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Perdóname Kagome, aún no he encontrado la manera._

_-Inuyasha… tú…_

_-Perdóname._

_-Solo ha pasado una semana…_

_-¡Perdóname!_

_-Inuyasha…_

_Me arrodillé y casi besando sus delicados pies que caían de una silla del refugio, proclamé:_

_-¡Aún no me doy por vencido!_

_-Inuyasha-me miró con ternura-Inuyasha…_

_-No descansaré hasta que vuelvas a caminar._

_Algunas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas de porcelana._

_-Kagome, perdóname, te he hecho llorar._

_-Inuyasha-dijo con delicadeza-son lágrimas de felicidad._

_-¿Ah?-la miré con confusión-_

_-No volveré a llorar tristeza. Las únicas lágrimas que saldrán de mí, serán de felicidad._

_Esbocé una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, nunca antes había estado tan iluminado. Me sentía muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras de Kagome, era como si dijera que yo la hacía feliz._

_No contuve mi felicidad y tomé sus manos y las besé muchas veces._

_Kagome se ruborizó inmediatamente. Luego miré su rostro y caí en cuenta de lo que hacía y me ruboricé en el momento._

_Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, aun sintiendo la más grande de las vergüenzas._

_-Kagome…_

_Miré sus manos y las sostuve con aún más fuerza que antes._

_-Inuyasha…_

_Levanté mi mirada hacia sus ojos y perdido en su mirada estelar me quedé toda la tarde._

_-Te amo Kagome._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Y así, la relación que existía entre Kagome y yo, subió a otro nivel. Por fin pude declararle mis sentimientos y Kagome no los rechazó.

Sonreí de nuevo, como si la bomba nunca hubiera explotado.

Pero la bomba debía explotar…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

(1)María de Jorge Isaacs, es una obra colombiana que data de 1867 y narra el amor entre dos jóvenes. Parte de la trama de la historia es que la joven, María, sufre de una enfermedad que la aleja de su amado.

* * *

Neko Selene: por algún motivo que no comprendo, no te puedo responder directamente. Sí la he visto y he llorado mucho. Gracias por leerlo, me alegra n.n

* * *

He aquí el capítulo 17, pues, creo que ya está acoplado al resto de la historia, así que si es cierta mi teoría, actualizaré más rápido :D

Espero que les haya gustado, y que no se hayan molestado por la tardanza y esa cambiadera de capítulos.

Saludos n.n


	18. Ube

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Inuyasha busca la manera de que Kagome camine de nuevo

Inuyasha se confiesa

* * *

"No me hace falta respirar,  
porque respiro tu aire  
no necesito soñar,  
porque tú eres mi sueño,  
no preciso hablar,  
porque mis palabras te pertenecen,  
no necesito vivir,  
porque tu amor es mi vida."

Federico Chiriapa

* * *

El refugio se volvió un lugar más cálido, y, aunque casi no pasaba tiempo ahí, sentía ese lugar como mi hogar y los refugiados como mi familia. Me sentía feliz.

Pasaba los días entre sesiones de terapia psicológica, entrevistas de trabajo y la cura para Kagome, me sentía cansado, pero era feliz viendo todas las tardes, la sonrisa sincera de Kagome cuando más abatido me sentía. Esa sonrisa aparecía siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, estaba ahí para mí y para quién la necesitara. Esa sonrisa me enamoraba cada día más. Aunque por esa sonrisa, entraste de nuevo…

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Inuyasha, ¿Has mejorado en la búsqueda de la cura para la señorita Kagome?_

_-No Miroku-dije decepcionado-no he encontrado nada._

_-Sabes, Sango y Kagome hablan mucho…_

_-¿A qué viene eso?_

_-Hojo Ikeuchi tiene un centro de rehabilitación y laboratorio en Ube._

_-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?_

_-Hojo Ikeuchi está buscando una cura para la señorita Kagome._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Baja la voz Inuyasha. Van a escucharte y te lo estoy diciendo en confidencia._

_-¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? Odio al maldito Ikeuchi._

_-Pero la señorita Kagome lo estima, lo estima lo suficiente como para recibir una invitación del mismo Ikeuchi para recibir tratamiento de prueba en Ube._

_Mis ojos se abrieron de manera descomunal. ¿Kagome recibió una invitación de Ikeuchi y no me lo había dicho? ¿Acaso mantenía comunicación con ese imbécil? Los celos me mataban y me hacían querer gritar._

_Miroku notició el cambio de mi expresión facial._

_-Tranquilízate Inuyasha, Kagome no desea responderle._

_-Debo hablar con Kagome. Ella no puede… Esto es…_

_-Escúchame Inuyasha-dijo severamente-Kagome no piensa aceptar la petición de Hojo Ikeuchi._

_-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?_

_-De verdad no te entiendo. Hace un rato te morías de celos y ahora cuestionas los motivos de la señorita Kagome._

_-Pensé que iba a decírmelo-después de todo, somos pareja-pensé…_

_-¿Por qué no te has ido aún?_

_-¿Ah?_

_-¡Ve a hablar con la señorita Kagome!_

_Reaccioné y obedecí a Miroku y mis impulsos que me pedían indagar el motivo, mejor dicho, los motivos, por los que Kagome recibía correspondencia de Ikeuchi y por qué no me había dicho._

_La encontré en el mismo sitio, atrás del refugio, sentada en el césped, mirando a las montañas, comiendo dulces con Shippo._

_-¿Podrías jugar con Sango y Miroku, Shippo?_

_Ambos me miraron, sus expresiones eran diferentes, pero ambas contenían duda._

_-Por favor Shippo, será solo un momento._

_-Está bien Shippo, te contaré esa historia luego, ¿sí?_

_-Es una promesa-dijo sonriente al alejarse corriendo-_

_-¿Pasa algo malo Inuyasha?_

_-Kagome-suspiré-sé que no he sido muy efectivo buscando la manera en que camines de nuevo y que estimas al Ikeuchi, pero… Quiero saber, quiero saberlo todo._

_-Lo único en lo que pienso es en si debo o no decírtelo._

_-Por favor. Kagome, quiero saber._

_-Recibí una carta del doctor Ikeuchi hace una semana, bueno, él mismo vino a dejar la carta-mi rostro se puso rojo de cólera sin poder darme cuenta, así que Kagome habló cada vez más suave-para ofrecerme un tratamiento que está desarrollando en Ube. Habló de un tratamiento muy prometedor que tiene la posibilidad de devolverme algunos movimientos…_

_-Y-interrumpí-¿Qué le respondiste?_

_-Le dije que me diera tiempo para pensarlo._

_Ella miraba hacia sus regazos. Su mirada era algo triste. Estaba atardeciendo._

_-¿Qué es lo que debes pensar?_

_Me miró sorprendida._

_-No hay nada qué pensar. Odio al maldito Ikeuchi, pero él te ofrece algo que yo, en estos meses no he sido capaz de conseguir. Él puede curarte, y yo, yo solo estorbo._

_-Inuyasha…_

_-¿Acaso miento? ¿He logrado cumplir mis promesas? Solamente estas aquí conmigo, sin avanzar, sin progresar, ocultando tu tristeza bajo esa hermosa sonrisa._

_-No iré a Ube._

_-Debes irte._

_-No lo haré._

_-Te sanarás._

_-Estaré con Hojo._

_-Es el médico que tiene los medios para curarte._

_-Pero, Inuyasha-empezó a sollozar-pero tú eres mi novio. Quiero tomar esta decisión contigo…_

_-Kagome…_

_-Puedo confiar plenamente en ti. Sé que cumplirás todas las promesas y sé que si estoy contigo, no solo volveré a caminar, también seré muy feliz._

_-Pero debes ir._

_-Prometiste que nunca vería un atardecer sola._

_-Deberías empacar tus cosas Kagome._

_-Pensé que nunca me dejarías._

_-Y nunca lo haré._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Iré contigo a Ube._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Y así, Kagome y yo, dejamos el refugio al día siguiente. Fue un día bastante emotivo. Shippo hizo muchos dibujos a Kagome para que no le olvidara y a mí me dio un abrazo, lo cual es extraño para Shippo, la señora Wada hizo un gran banquete para el almuerzo, Miroku nos facilitó dinero para el viaje, Sango hizo regalos a Kagome y a mí, y así, las personas del refugio nos despidieron amablemente.

* * *

El largo viaje a Ube inició desde el refugio, cargando a Kagome en mi espalda hacia la estación de trenes de Hiroshima y nos subimos en el primer tren que salía hacia Hatsukaichi.

Al llegar a Hatsukaichi, debíamos tomar un tren que nos llevaría directamente hacia la prefectura de Yamaguchi, en y de ahí tomaríamos un tren hacia Ube. De verdad era un largo viaje.

* * *

Kagome y yo nos distrajimos con el paisaje, además, yo nunca había viajado en tren, lo cual me había emocionado mucho y Kagome nunca había visto el mar, así que nos distrajimos y fuimos a sentir la brisa fresca que ofrecía el océano ese hermoso día.

Debido a que estuvimos mucho tiempo en el mar, olvidamos por completo el tren que había que tomar hacia Yamaguchi, Nihozu exactamente. Llegamos a la estación de nuevo al anochecer, cuando el último tren se había marchado. Tuvimos que pasar la noche en la estación.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Inuyasha, ¿estás despierto?_

_-Sí-dije buscando su mirada en la oscuridad-¿Pasa algo malo?_

_-No puedo dormir Inuyasha._

_-Yo tampoco. ¿Te sientes bien?_

_En la oscuridad de la noche la escuché suspirar, era un suspiro cansado, de derrota._

_-No. No me siento bien._

_-Debes intentar dormir algo._

_-Tú también._

_-Intentemos juntos, ¿sí?_

_Asintió._

_No hablamos más. El silencio de la noche era interrumpido por un par de grillos que cantaban a las estrellas y un sapo que lloraba la ausencia de la luna. Era de verdad una noche oscura._

_-Me siento triste Inuyasha._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Tú también?_

_-A veces, uno simplemente se pone triste. Sin saber por qué uno se pone triste. Y eso está bien, estás vivo y tienes emociones. No siempre se está feliz. La tristeza llega, en ocasiones, a visitarnos. Y está bien sentirse triste. Lo importante es no dejar que la tristeza se quede mucho tiempo._

_-Quiero no estar triste._

_-¿Una historia ayudaría?_

_-Creo que sí-dijo con su dulce y somnolienta voz-_

_-Hace un gran tiempo, había un hombre y una mujer que se amaban mucho. Habían logrado vencer muchos obstáculos juntos y vivir felices juntos sin importar lo que sucediera. Cierto día, la mujer tuvo que marcharse, dejando al hombre triste y solitario, sin ganas de vivir. Paralelamente, una mujer y un hombre eran felices y pensaban empezar a cumplir sus sueños juntos, pero lamentablemente, el hombre tuvo que dejar a la mujer, quien se entristeció mucho._

_-Sé que somos nosotros, no tienes que ser sutil._

_-Bien. Yo amé mucho a Kikyo, la amé mucho, era mi esposa y me hacía feliz. Pero un día, a pesar de la soledad en la que me encontraba, dejó de dolerme su ausencia y empezó a alegrarme su recuerdo. Era una gran mujer, fuerte y delicada, como una flor. A veces siento que nunca se fue y que está conmigo y mis hijos también. Me alegra recordarla, mas no esta noche. Esta noche me siento triste de que no esté a mi lado. ¿Sabes? Hace siete años pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos, hace siete años nos casamos, hace siete años juramos amarnos siempre. Y aún la amo, pero también te amo a ti. Creo que Kikyo te envió a mi lado para que no estuviera solo, ella sabe que no me gustan las noches oscuras, me vuelvo vulnerable. Me alegra que estés conmigo, aunque lamento que por mi culpa estés pasando frío._

_-No te preocupes Inuyasha, también es mi culpa que hayamos perdido el tren._

_-No puedo ver tu rostro, pero presiento que sonríes._

_Sentí el calor de sus mejillas ruborizadas cerca. Era reconfortante._

_-Yo también extraño a Koga tanto como tú extrañas a Kikyo. Éramos muy cercanos, casi hermanos, era mi mejor amigo y la persona se iba a convertir en mi esposo. A veces pienso que Koga tiene que ver con que te haya conocido, nunca le agradó la idea de que no tuviera con quién hablar sin tener que explicar mucho, tampoco que viera los atardeceres sola. Era una gran persona. Me alegra haberlo conocido y me entristece a la vez. Mis sentimientos pelean para decidirse, pero al final todos mis pensamientos, todos, apuntan a ti. Gracias por ser mi amigo Inuyasha._

_-Gracias a ti Kagome._

_-Gracias por permitirme amarte-dijo quedando dormida-de verdad gracias._

_Sonreí al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Sentí los calores que subían a mi rostro._

_-Gracias por enviarme a Kagome-dije buscando una luz en el cielo-de verdad, ella me hace feliz._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Y sin saberlo, me quedé dormido con el delicado cuerpo de Kagome en mis brazos, que trataban de darle calor en aquella fría noche en la estación de Hatsukaichi.

La noche era oscura, pero parecía iluminada al lado de Kagome. Eso es algo que no podrás entender…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Los lugares son reales y la distancia entre ellos es lo suficientemente grande como para ir en tren (me gustan los trenes)

Hola! Este es el nuevo capítulo. Ya casi tiene la forma que necesito para que calce con el final (el final no es todavía) y espero hacerlo pronto.

Saludos :D


	19. El cretino

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

La carta de Hojo

El viaje inicia

* * *

"Como flores hermosas, con color,

pero sin aroma, son las dulces palabras

para el que no obra de acuerdo con ellas."

Buda

* * *

La poca luz de la mañana aparecía y entraba lentamente en las ventanas de aquella estación de trenes. Era una tenue luz que podía, torpemente, despertar el alma dormida y cansada de la ciudad, el bullicio empezaba a escucharse como un eco lejano de un ya casi olvidado recuerdo que se rompe en el aire y que busca forma en los oídos de quien lo escucha.

Lentamente, las ondas de un ciudad entera en movimiento lograron romper la barrera que mi mente puso en mis oídos y tuve que abrir, lentamente, los ojos.

No había nadie.

Digo así, porque parecían, realmente, nadie.

Eran fantasmas, moviéndose, como una película ya vista, con sus pies pesados y sus hombros caídos, avanzando en silencio, con resignación y tristeza hacia un tren que parecía engullirlos, tragarlos, masticarlos y vomitarlos. Como si no fueran nada, como si fueran nadie.

Personas aburridas, presas de la rutina y del sistema. Algunos corriendo para poder incorporarse al horrible baile de la opresión de sus corbatas y papeles.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Un hombre apresurado para unirse a la fila del tren, tropezó con mis pies y se disculpó rápidamente. Kagome casi despierta._

_-¿Así solía ser yo?-dije con un tono lo suficientemente bajo para no destruir el aura de paz que tenía Kagome mientras dormía-¿Así de infeliz me veía?_

_De pronto, el ruido de un tren despertó a mi querida Kagome de su cálido sueño._

_-Inuyasha-decía somnolienta-buenos días._

_-Buenos días Kagome. ¿Has dormido bien?_

_Esa sonrisa, una sonrisa que desearía poder apreciar cada mañana. Era el mejor regalo que la vida podía darme._

_-Sí. ¿Tú has logrado dormir?_

_-Sí, me quedé dormido después de ti-dije tocando con mi dedo índice la punta de su fina nariz, haciéndola sonreír._

_-¿Has comido algo ya?_

_-No. ¿Te parece si comemos y luego nos vamos?_

_Una nueva sonrisa._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Luego cerciorarme del bienestar de Kagome por enésima vez, abordamos el tren hacia nuestro destino final (1), tú.

Tengo que admitirlo, Ube es hermoso.

A pesar de no tener montañas que apreciar en la tardes, ni la presencia de los robles en la que tomar una siesta, es un lugar hermoso.

La ciudad, lejos de los serenos hogares de felicidad, encerraba una extraña belleza. Con un hospital como edificio más grande y una acogedora estación de trenes, Ube contiene una calidez incomparable con el resto de lugares que conozco.

Y pensarás, "iluso Inuyasha, existen ciudades mejores", pero lo único que conozco es mi natal y ya restituido Hiroshima.

La hermosa ciudad de Ube, convertida en el lugar más horrible e infeliz, todo con tu maldita presencia y tu odiosa sonrisa que Kagome encuentra sincera. Creo que eso es lo que más me molesta.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Qué gusto verla de nuevo!-dijo divisando los largos y rebeldes cabellos de Kagome que se ondeaban al compás de mis pasos-_

_-Doctor Ikeuchi, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?_

_-Mucho mejor con poder contemplar su sonrisa de nuevo._

_Ikeuchi y yo nos miramos con más odio que el que los autores de la guerra se habían visto jamás._

_-Inuyasha, sé cortes-dijo Kagome susurrando en mi oído-_

_-Buenos días-dije a secas (2)-_

_-Buenos días señor Kurosawa-respondió de la misma manera Ikeuchi-_

_Kagome pudo notar la tensión que había entre Ikeuchi y yo, así que trató, con su alma pura y buena de hacer del ambiente algo más tranquilo._

_-Ube es un lugar hermoso, ¿No lo crees Inuyasha?_

_-Sí-dije con una suave voz-_

_-Doctor Ikeuchi, ¿No hay problema en que Inuyasha me acompañe, cierto?_

_-No debería, tú y yo somos pareja, y yo estoy aquí para apoyarte-interrumpí molesto-_

_-¡Inuyasha! Lo siento mucho Doctor Ikeuchi…_

_-No hace falta que una dama como usted, señorita Kagome, se disculpe por las intromisiones del sencillo inadecuado caballero. Una dama como usted no tiene nada de qué disculparse…_

_-¡¿A quién le llamas inadecuado Ikeuchi?!-irrumpí ya bastante enojado-_

_-Un caballero de mi clase no debe dar explicaciones a quien no las puede comprender._

_-¡¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?!_

_-Muchachos, por favor, modérense._

_-Perdona Kagome, pero este-volteé hacia Ikeuchi con más que rabia en los ojos-ya suficientes motivos tengo para odiarlo, y ahora me llama estúpido._

_-¿Y qué hará el señor?_

_-¡Suficiente!-Kagome sonaba ya bastante desesperada por la discusión entre Ikeuchi y yo-¡Deténganse ambos!_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Me sentí muy apenado. Había logrado a exasperar a Kagome, todo el maldito de ti, y aunque sé que no excusa, eres un gran imbécil que logra sacarme de mis cabales. De verdad te odio.

A pesar del mal rato que nos diste (y del que yo también participé) la belleza de Ube y la sonrisa de Kagome lograron que me olvidara por completo de ti.

Nos instalamos en la casa en la que invertiste para recibir a Kagome. Me agrada la idea de saber que mi llegada provocó que te fueras a otro sitio y dejaras la casa para Kagome y para mí.

Pero eres tan imbécil, que crees que yo lo soy también y por eso te comportas como un patético idiota…

* * *

_Flash back_

_Encontré a Ikeuchi en las afueras de la casa, en la noche, mientras Kagome, por el largo viaje, por fin descansaba._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Ikeuchi?_

_-¿No debería estar dormido ya Inuyasha?_

_-Responde a mi pregunta imbécil._

_-Deja los insultos, sabes que no me hacen nada. No tiene caso que sigas con eso._

_-De todos modos, responde._

_-Esta casa me pertenece._

_-Hay una mujer soltera viviendo en esta casa y vienes a estas horas de la noche…_

_-Y tú estás a solas con ella._

_-Déjate de idioteces._

_-Estás viviendo con Kagome, no vengas con que no sabes de qué hablo._

_-¿Acaso piensas que Kagome es __**esa**__ clase de mujer? ¡Qué poco sabes de Kagome!_

_-Por favor, un tipo como tú, que ha estado casado…_

_-¡Deja de ser un imbécil! ¿Crees que Kagome es como las mujeres que conoces? Kagome es toda una dama, una verdadera dama…_

_-De Kagome no dudo, es de ti._

_-Acaso fui yo quien le propuso besarse durante una revisión médica._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te…?_

_-¿Por qué crees que te odio?_

_-¿Por eso? Es solo un beso…_

_-¡Kagome es una admirable mujer, toda una doncella! Y tú, si vuelves a proponer semejantes cosas a Kagome, no me importará ir preso, con gustó iré. Iré con la satisfacción de haberte roto la cara maldito._

_-¡Qué gran doble discurso Inuyasha!_

_-Escúchame bien Ikeuchi, una sola palabra que le digas a Kagome, cualquier cosa que la ponga incómoda y te partiré tu cara de niño bonito con gusto._

_-No dejaré que una bestia como tú me amenace de esta manera._

_-¿Ah sí? Pues ya lo hice._

_-Kagome será mía y nadie podrá impedirlo. No podrás. Ella estará conmigo y yo ganaré._

_-¿Es eso Kagome para ti? ¿Una competencia? Imbécil…_

_-Hablo en serio idiota-sus ojos se mostraron determinados y algo aterradores, me preocupé por Kagome y lo que le sucedería si este cretino le ponía un solo dedo encima, quise golpearlo-más te vale no tratar de seguir con Kagome, o ya verás…_

_-¿Y qué harás? ¿Acusarme de secuestro de nuevo? ¿Humillarme? ¿Usar el recuerdo de mi familia para fastidiarme? ¿Acaso hay algo que no hayas hecho?_

_-Cuídate Inuyasha… Solo eso te digo._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Así de patético eres, y eso nunca lo podrás cambiar.

No sé si me alegra o me avergüenza que nuestra "conversación" haya despertado a Kagome, pero sí me agrada que ella, se haya dado cuenta por sí sola, que eres un pesado. Sí Ikeuchi, Kagome siempre escuchó y supo tus retorcidas intenciones. ¿Y luego te preguntas por qué no te ama?

Lee atentamente Hojo, no importa cuántas cosas hagas por Kagome, no importa lo que hagas para enmendar tus errores, Kagome nunca, NUNCA, te soportará, eso lo sé yo.

Continuará…

* * *

(1) Me dio algo de miedo poner "destino final" por la película pero luego de pensarlo, por los celos de Inuyasha creo que ese término calza muy bien.

(2) A secas: de mala gana

* * *

Y este fue el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que puedan perdonar la demora. La universidad es la UNIVERSIDAD y pues como dicen, hay que ponerle ganas, muchas ganas, así que tuve que dejarles por un rato. Espero no haberles molestado.

Saludos :D


	20. Nos íbamos a ir

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Nueva vida en Ube

Las amenazas de Hojo regresan

Kagome escucha

* * *

"La ira ofusca la mente, pero hace transparente el corazón"

Niccolò Tommaseo

* * *

Esa noche Kagome escuchó todo lo que dijimos tú y yo. Kagome por fin reconoció a la horrible persona que se oculta debajo de esa falsa sonrisa amable y esos favores "desinteresados"...

La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa, casi no podía escuchar a Kagome respirando, era una casa muy grande, al menos comparada con mi antigua casa.

Alrededor de la una de la madrugada, empecé a sentir cansancio y me fui a dormir.

Cuando pasé por fuera de la habitación de Kagome, ella me llamó…

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¿Inuyasha? ¿Eres tú?_

_-Disculpa Kagome, ¿te despertaron mis pasos?_

_-No._

_Ese no fue diferente a los demás, lo dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz._

_-¿Pasa algo Kagome?_

_-Nada, nada… Es solo que… ¿Podrías pasar?_

_Abrí lentamente la puerta, como si fuera a desmoronarse con solo tocarla y lentamente me quedé de pie en el marco._

_Kagome estaba sentada en la cama, envuelta en sus sábanas blancas con una expresión mezclada de preocupación, tristeza y decepción._

_-¿Te sientes bien?_

_-Inuyasha… ¿Es, el doctor Ikeuchi, una mala persona?_

_-Kagome, yo no puedo decir eso…_

_-Entonces, lo que dijo hace un momento… ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad lo que dijo hace un momento?_

_En la oscuridad de su habitación creí apreciar la tristeza de sus ojos profundos._

_-Entonces es verdad._

_No dije nada más, solo me quedé ahí quieto, esperando, no sé qué, pero ahí estaba._

_-No quiero ver al doctor Ikeuchi._

_-¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_-Quiero irme._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Pensé que finalmente me libraría de ti. Pensé que finalmente había ganado esta estúpida guerra que te inventaste Ikeuchi. Debo aceptar que aunque Kagome no se sentía bien y me parte el alma haberla visto tan decepcionada, tenía de brincar de la alegría. Por primera vez, en Ube, desde que vi tu cara de imbécil en la estación, me sentí feliz.

Me alegra poder expresarte lo mucho que Kagome pidió irse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Y también me intriga lo que le causaste. Nunca la había visto tan triste. De verdad, ella pensaba de ti de una manera diferente.

Tuvimos discusiones, todas las parejas las tienen. No hay nada extraño en eso. Pero…

Discutimos, lamentablemente, todas por tu culpa. De alguna forma, cuando salía tu nombre o cualquier cosa de las que habían pasado en Hiroshima, yo te maldecía y Kagome te defendía. La decepcionaste de verdad.

Recuerdo una discusión. Fue algo fuerte. Recordé cómo me humillaste y me hiciste ir a Hiroshima. Kagome seguía diciendo que era un error, que no era posible que tú, el respetable doctor Ikeuchi, hiciera algo como eso. Yo, por mi parte, seguía tratando de desmentirte.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Él es un mentiroso!_

_-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas Inuyasha? El doctor Ikeuchi jamás…_

_-¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Y tú lo sabes!_

_-Fue un error. ¡Todos comenten errores!_

_-¡La diferencia entre un error y una maldad es la intención! ¡Él quiso romperme! ¡Y lo logró!_

_-¡No seas tan cerrado Inuyasha! ¡Él se disculpó! ¡Quién se disculpa es porque ha cometido un error!_

_-¡¿Cerrado yo?! ¿Quién arregló todo esto Kagome? ¡¿Quién?!_

_-¡Ya te dije que fue un error!_

_-¡No lo fue! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Le crees más a ese imbécil?_

_-¡Deja de insultarle! Nos ha ayudado mucho. ¡Agradécelo!_

_-¡Lo hace sólo por ti!_

_-¡Es lo que cualquier persona haría!_

_-¡Es lo que un tipo con sus intenciones haría!_

_-¡Es una buena persona Inuyasha! ¡Sus intenciones…!_

_-¡No seas ingenua! ¡No puedes creerle! ¡Sus intenciones son malévolas Kagome!_

_-¡Yo le creo! Tengo derecho a creerle. ¡No eres mi dueño!_

_-¡Tonta!_

_-¡Cállate Inuyasha! No entiendo por qué haces tanto alboroto por un error._

_-¡Porque me preocupo por ti! Es una mala persona Kagome. No confió en lo que es y en lo que quiere hacer._

_-Inuyasha…_

_-Por favor Kagome, ya no le defiendas más._

_No dijo una sola palabra. Sus manos de porcelana tocaron las mías. Estas se estremecieron y nuestros ojos se buscaron, de nuevo._

_-Por favor, ya no le defiendas más._

_Sus ojos brillaban. Parecían querer llorar. Me siento un idiota._

_-Kagome…_

_-Por favor, respeta mi decisión._

_Sentí mis secreciones biliares subir por mi garganta. Me era difícil contener mi enojo con sus delicadas manos tocando las mías._

_-Por favor Inuyasha._

_-No tengo otra opción._

_-Gracias Inuyasha._

_Volvía mirarla. Pero esta vez sus ojos dejaron de querer llorar y me mostraron la bondad de su corazón._

_-Te amo Kagome._

_-Te amo Inuyasha. Pero sigo molesta-dijo descubriendo lo que habían visto mis ojos-_

_-No es cierto._

_-¡Siéntate!-dijo mientras un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas-_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, sin que supieras, empezamos a recoger nuestras pocas cosas. Ube era linda ciudad y más linda ahora que por fin nos íbamos.

Todo iba a seguir perfectamente. Íbamos a regresar a Hiroshima o tal vez no. Podíamos ir a dónde quisiéramos. No existían límites para nosotros.

Esa mañana cometí el peor error de mi vida. Deje a Kagome sola en casa.

Salí temprano a comprar los boletos del tren y deje a Kagome alistarse para partir.

No contaba con tu prematura llegada.

* * *

_Flash back_

_**Narrado por Kagome**_

_-Señorita Kagome, ¡tenga usted muy buenos días!_

_-Buenos días doctor Ikeuchi._

_-¿Ha vuelto usted a esa forma de tratamiento tan formal? No se preocupe usted en mantener esas formalidades conmigo._

_Dio una mirada a la sala y notó la ausencia de Inuyasha_

_-El señor Kurosawa, ¿se encuentra aquí?_

_-Salió a hacer unas encomiendas._

_-¿Puedo saber de qué tipo?_

_-A comprar boletos de tren._

_-¿Tren? ¿Acaso planea irse? ¿Tuvieron una pelea?_

_Sus ojos mostraban mucho interés._

_-No. Lo contrario._

_-¿Contrario? Señorita, no le comprendo._

_-Nos vamos, doctor Ikeuchi. Gracias por su hospitalidad._

_-¡¿Se van?! ¿Por qué?_

_-No deseo quedarme aquí._

_-¿No le gusta la casa? Puedo conseguirle otra. La que usted quiera._

_-No. Me marcho con Inuyasha._

_-Señorita Kagome, eso es…_

_-Mi decisión definitiva. Me marcho con Inuyasha._

_De pronto sentí un terrible dolor en mi pecho. No tenía ni idea de cómo describirlo. Era punzante. Lo sentía en mi espalda y en mi tronco. El aire empezó a faltarme. Levemente escuchaba al doctor Ikeuchi hablar, pero no le comprendía._

_-Esto no puede ser posible, señorita…_

_Sentí una enorme desorientación. El mundo daba vueltas. Y el dolor punzante se hacía cada vez más agudo._

_-Fue el señor Kurosawa quién le cambió de parecer, ¿verdad?..._

_No podía respirar. Sentía mis sentidos perder fuerza y mis brazos volverse de gelatina._

_-¡Ese inculto!..._

_Mis ojos tenían la decidida intención de cerrarse y mi espalda no respondía a mi orden de seguir recta. Mi boca pedía aire. Mi corazón se detenía lentamente. Lo podía sentir latir cada vez más lento._

_-¡Ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima!..._

_Podía ver mis uñas tornarse de un profundo color morado, esta cianótica. Sentía el dióxido de carbono acumularse en mis células. Mi cabeza quería explotar y desvanecerse a la vez. No podía articular palabra alguna._

_-¡Ese patán! Él no la merece..._

_De pronto el dolor dejó de ser punzante. Se convirtió en un gran peso. Me aplastaba y me mataba lentamente, era el peor dolor que jamás había sentido._

_-N-n-no-p-pu-p-pue-do-res-pir-a-r-ar-_

_El doctor Ikeuchi seguía en su apasionado monólogo contra Inuyasha. No se enteró de mi situación hasta que mis pocas fuerzas no pudieron soportar más mi cuerpo y me dejaron caer de la silla en la que estaba esperando a Inuyasha._

_-I-n-n-u-un-ya-sh-sh-sha._

_-¡Señorita Kagome!-fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme-_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Cuando regresé a esa casa y no encontré a Kagome, pensé lo peor.

La casa estaba abierta, no había nadie. Había un desorden en la mesa de la sala y parecía que alguien había peleado ahí. No pude contenerme y empecé a gritar como loco. Busqué a Kagome desesperado, pero no la encontré.

Entonces, uno de los vecinos me dijo que habías estado en la casa. Que te vieron entrar.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¡¿Ikeuchi entró?!_

_-Sí, entró luego de que usted saliera._

_Tomé al vecino en mis brazos y le jalé el cuello de su camisa. Fui muy irrespetuoso._

_-¡¿Dónde está ese maldito b.a.s.t.a.r.d.o de Ikeuchi?!_

_-Por favor, ¡bájeme!_

_Le tiré al suelo con furia y salí corriendo hasta tu casa. Ahí me las ibas a pagar._

_-¡TE DIJE QUE TE PARTIRÍA EN PEDAZOS SI LE HACÍAS ALGO MALDITO!-grité mientras unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos-_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Lamento haber estado sin actualizar tanto tiempo. Mil disculpas. Espero que puedan disculparme. He estado "un poco" ocupada. Pero he vuelto. Ojalá les guste el hilo que está llevando la historia. Algunas que deben pasar, aun no suceden. Pero ya casi suceden.

El final está cerca. Un abrazo.

KagomeCHAA.


	21. Acero A cero

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Kagome decide irse de Ube

Disputas

Kagome desaparece

* * *

«La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor. De él nace la tristeza, el gozo, la alegría y la desesperación»

Lope de Vega

* * *

Ya la había puesto pero calza bien en el capítulo. De bonus dejo otra

* * *

«Una situación se convierte en desesperada cuando empiezas a pensar que es desesperada»

Willy Brandt

* * *

Aun ahora, no sé de dónde saque tantas energías para correr hasta tu mansión en Ube. No se me ocurrió nada más que brincarme la cerca, burlar tu seguridad y entrar hasta el inmaculado vestíbulo de tu "humilde casa". Una ya muy enferma señora se asustó al verme. ¿Y quién no lo haría?

Estaba sudoroso, inquieto, ansioso, enojado, llorando, mi rostro mostraba el intenso color rojo de la sangre que subía a mi cabeza. Mis vasos capilares dilatándose y contrayéndose a cada latido de mi corazón, a cada impulso eléctrico de mis neuronas.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¡¿Cómo entró usted a esta casa?!_

_-¿Dónde está el maldito Ikeuchi?_

_-¡Señor, si no se tranquiliza le haré sacar de aquí!_

_-Perdone-recordé mi humanidad y que pobre señora no tiene la culpa de lo Ikeuchi haga-¿Dónde está?_

_-¿A quién busca?_

_-Ikeuchi_

_-¿Busca al señor o al joven amo?_

_-Hojo Ikeuchi_

_-El joven amor no está en casa. ¿Desea que la haga saber de su visita?_

_-¿Sabe a dónde fue?_

_-Lo siento joven señor. Salió temprano y no ha regresado._

_-¿Sabe a dónde pudo haberse ido?_

_-Mmm, tal vez, al hospital._

_¿Al hospital?-pensé-¿Acaso la llevó a la fuerza?_

_-Gracias-dije mientras salía rápidamente de la casa-_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Así que corrí, seguí corriendo. Ube es más pequeño que Hiroshima, pero se me hizo fácil perderme.

A pesar de lo difícil que me fue llegar, llegué.

El hospital era muy diferente al de Hiroshima. Era todo blanco, pero no me inspiraba paz.

Tenía un cierto aire de desesperanza y opresión. Me dio la impresión de estar una especie de cárcel o centro de torturas. Las ventanas eran muy pequeñas y se encontraban en la zona más alta de cada habitación, se podía ver muy poco hacia adentro y de la misma manera hacia afuera. No había ni un solo árbol que tuviera hojas que mover al viento.

Mis pasos se volvieron lentos, como si no quisiera saber lo que se encerraba ahí dentro.

Sentí la peor corazonada de mi vida, que algo le había pasado a Kagome. Sin pensar, te maldije, te maldije una vez, te maldije dos veces, te maldije con cada paso que me acercaba a la puerta, te maldije con cada partícula de oxígeno que aspiraba, te maldije y aunque ya no puedas escuchar mis maldiciones de nuevo, cada vez que tu conciencia te hable de lo que hiciste, leerás esta carta y leerás mis maldiciones e insultos de nuevo, será como si estuviera maldiciéndote.

Estaba desesperado, no podía encontrar a Kagome. Me decidí a entrar de una vez por todas a ese maldito lugar que diriges con arrogante presencia.

Había mucha gente, ancianos, jóvenes, mujeres niños, heridos, personas físicamente imposibilitadas, todas esperando la atención médica merecida, la atención que deberías estar brindando a los demás y que más bien pierdes el tiempo tratando de engatusar (1) a Kagome, eres un maldito.

Sentí un escalofrío correr por mi espalda y llegar hasta mis oídos, no tengo ojos en la espalda, no seas estúpido. Ese horrible sentimiento me hizo darme cuenta de que algo, algo terrible le pasó a Kagome. Y así fue. Tan solo me hubiera gustado correr más rápido, no haberla dejado sola en esa casa. Desearía poder haber llegado antes…

* * *

_Flash back_

_-¡A un lado! ¡Es una emergencia!_

_La gente empezaba a murmurar. Mi ansiedad aumentaba. Traté de alejar estos pensamientos pero me fue imposible. Tenía que ver lo que estaba sucediendo a mis espaldas._

_-La presión está bajando doctor._

_-¡Al quirófano de inmediato!-dijo una odiosa conocida voz-_

_-¡La estamos perdiendo doctor!_

_-¡Más rápido!_

_-¡No está recibiendo oxígeno! ¡Doctor, no responde!_

_-¡Desfibrilador de inmediato! ¡Aplique respiración manual!_

_Era Ikeuchi, estaba sobre una camilla, aplicando presión sobre el pecho de una paciente._

_No era un paciente cualquiera. Los ojos de Ikeuchi estaban realmente desesperados, era una mirada que ya conocía. Odio cuando tengo razón._

_Me acerqué, aparté a todos los que estaban cerca, pero no quise apreciar la luz (2)_

_Cuando finalmente vi a quien tanto revuelo había causado, no supe que hacer. De pronto sentí que me quedé sordo, mudo y no era capaz de moverme. La persona que amo, la mujer que amo estaba ahí, en una camilla, muriendo lentamente y está estúpida parálisis traumática no me dejaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero tenía que hacer algo para que siguiera viviendo. Ella no puede morir._

_Y algo debía hacer. ¿Pero qué?_

_-¡KAGOMEE!-fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer-_

_Las personas murmuraban, no sé por qué, no me interesa, solo me interesa Kagome y que viva._

_Corrí hasta su lado, tome su delicada mano, fría, como el mortal acero de una daga. Mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ya de por sí, mojadas de el ácido y salado sudor que salía por mis poros, mis labios trataban de gesticular esas hermosas palabras que la hacían despertar y dormir, pero mis cuerdas vocales se rompieron, tanto como la poca esperanza que quedaba en mi alma._

_-I-I-I-nu-nu-nu-y-ya-yas-yash-sh-sha-a_

_-¡Kagome! ¡No te mueras, por favor! ¡Te amo! ¿Qué voy a hacer si te mueres? Por favor, no mueras. ¡Kagome! ¡Mírame! ¡Kagome!_

_Una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios y sus fuerzas se disminuyeron a cero._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

(1) Engatusar: Encerrar, en mi país se dice así porque el gato encierra a su presa antes de dar el ataque final.

(2) Metáfora que significa que no quiso ver o que cerró los ojos.

* * *

Otra cosita, una curiosidad: El título del capítulo es un juego de palabras acero y a cero

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir la historia hasta este punto, nunca creí que alguien la leería. Gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos. Perdón por tardar tanto últimamente.

Gracias especialmente a Debi por haber leído mi historia a los 20 capítulos en un día, lo aprecio mucho me alegra bastante saber eso, gracias a Ranka Hime, KatnissHermioneMarch, arianawh0a, YazGery, Neko Selene (sí he visto la tumba de las luciérnagas es demsiado linda), Paulaa, Ari's Madness, Yazzari, miko Kaoru-sama, Saku, KagChan16, Guest, , Ame Taisho y mariegoldgirl por haber sacado un ratito para comentar y hacerme saber que están leyendo y gracias también a quienes leen mi historia sin comentar, sé que hay gente que la lee y no comenta y ver que el número de visitas aumenta me da ganas de seguir escribiendo. Se le agradezco un montón.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que les deje una sutil idea que va a pasar (no prometo nada jijijiji) aunque aclaro que todo puede pasar. Espero que lean hasta el final, que está cerca, muy cerca diría yo (por esto les agradezco tanto y me disculpo tanto)

Saludos y un gran abrazo desde mi ordenador: KagomeCHAA


	22. Adios Kagome

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Inuyasha busca a Kagome

El hospital de Ube

* * *

«La magia del primer amor consiste en nuestra ignorancia de que pueda tener fin»

Benjamin Disraeli

* * *

Fl_ash back_

_-¡Kagome, despierta!_

_-¡Quítate Kurosawa! ¡Trato de salvarle la vida!_

_-¡Tú! ¡Haz algo! ¡Quiero que viva! ¡Devuélvela!_

_-¡Entonces muévete!_

_Se llevaron a Kagome en esa camilla, tan pequeña, tan incómoda, con Ikeuchi subido en ella, haciendo presión en su delicado pecho. Una puerta se abrió y desaparecieron de mi vista._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Fueron terribles los pensamientos que se vinieron a mi mente cuando te llevaste a Kagome, te la llevaste y no respiraba, estaba fría Hojo, fría como el hielo. Y no dijiste nada sobre su estado, solo te la llevaste. ¿Sabes acaso lo que sentí?

Ya perdí a mis seres amados una vez. Perder a Kagome me hubiera dejado tan vacío, tan insípido, tan, no lo sé. No sé qué hubiera hecho si Kagome hubiera muerto.

* * *

Flas_h back_

_Cuando por fin alguien salió por esa puerta, y preguntó por mi nombre, al ver que no era el imbécil del Ikeuchi no sabía si debía estar tranquilo o desmoronarme ahí mismo._

_-¿Señor Inuyasha Kurosawa?_

_-¡Sí!_

_-Póngase la bata y pase por favor._

_-¿Cómo está Kagome? ¿Está ella bien? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ¿Podría explicarme?_

_-No estoy autorizada a dar esa información. El médico debe darle los detalles._

_Lave mis manos y me puse la bata. Me obligaron a ponerme un gorro también, temían que mis cabellos provocaran algún problema. Después de todo el protocolo, pasé por esa pavorosa puerta que se había tragado a Kagome_

_Fin flash_ back

* * *

Fl_ash back_

_**Narrador omnisciente (1)**_

_La habitación, en la Kagome aún dormía producto de la anestesia, se mantenía en un absoluto silencio, un silencio relativo, interrumpido por el sonar de cuanta máquina permitía saber lo que pasaba en el cuerpo de la mujer. El color azabache de sus cabellos se dispersaba en la fina almohada que sostenía su cabeza. Una máscara de oxígeno cubría su bello rostro parcialmente y dejaba a sus ojos, aquellos ojos profundos, ocultos de toda vista mundana que, curioseaba por esos lugares, buscando algo de qué hablar en el receso. Cantidades de cables salían de su pecho, y se perdían en un objeto extraño que medía sus palpitaciones, lentas y pesadas, con cansancio._

_La luz del día penetraba levemente en la habitación, dándole un aire tétrico al cerrado espacio que la joven inconsciente compartía con el apuesto médico que a su lado se encontraba, Hojo Ikeuchi._

_Era un joven alto, cabellos cortos y finos, color de madera añejada, lo cual le daba un porte de caballero frente a las señoritas. Lo que más me impresionó fue su rostro. Parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles, con una expresión triste, pero así se veía hermoso. Sus ojos, que dejaban saber lo que estaba pensado, mostraban preocupación, y miraban, con esa accesible mirada, a la doncella de la camilla._

_El hombre se mantenía en una posición pensante, con los sentidos centralizados en cualquier movimiento, cualquier respuesta a cualquier estímulo que Kagome producía. Su larga bata blanca, le daba una posición jerárquica mayor, ya que su leve mirada a los curiosos les hacía irse y excusarse._

_Mientras todo eso ocurría, la joven parecía no saber lo que a su alrededor pasaba. Inmersa en su sueño angelical, sus ojos aún no se abrían._

_Pasaron dos minutos, una enfermera entró a la habitación, acompañada por un interesante hombre. Este hombre era alto, más alto que el médico, con una apariencia joven que ocultaba debajo de un cubre bocas, una bata y un par de guantes, todos verdes. Pero sus ojos, una tonalidad como la miel, como el caramelo, dulces, soñadores y algo pícaros. Una mirada perdida, cansada, era lo único apreciable de ese hombre, eso y su gran estatura y contextura._

_A penas entró a la habitación, lo único que sus ojos pudieron, y quisieron, divisar, fue a la damisela que estaba casi ahogada en cables y máquinas extrañas, muy extrañas y rudimentarias para la época. Y sus ojos no se movieron del rostro inocente de Kagome._

_-Doctor Ikeuchi, aquí está el señor Inuyasha Kurosawa._

_Los ojos de Ikeuchi se movieron lentamente hacia los recién ingresados ._

_-Puede retirarse enfermera Matsuda._

_La enfermera salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta, tratando de no romper la burbuja de paz en la Kagome estaba contenida._

_-Kagome…_

_-No va a contestar. Aún está anestesiada._

_-Kagome…_

_-Está mal._

_Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a la camilla y contempló de cerca la belleza de Kagome dormida, quitó sus guantes de latex y acarició tiernamente la mano que salía debajo de la sábana._

_-Kagome, soy yo, Inuyasha. ¿Puedes escucharme?_

_Finas lágrimas de cristal rodaban por la mejilla del joven._

_-Estoy aquí. Kagome, no mueras, por favor. No mueras._

_El médico se incorporó a una posición seria, sintió de repente un nudo en su garganta, las palabras no le salían._

_-Kagome, eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Todo puede faltar, excepto tú. Kagome…_

_-Inuyasha…_

_-¿Qué le has hecho Ikeuchi?_

_-Escucha con atención, solo lo diré una vez._

_Inuyasha trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas al médico, pero era muy tarde, ya las había visto actuar como un prisma para la poca luz que ingresaba a la habitación._

_-La presión sanguínea de Kagome es muy baja, debido a su poca actividad física, Kagome no ha podido regular sus signos vitales._

_-¿Poca actividad? ¿Tiene que ver, con sus piernas?_

_-Sí. De todo esto, tú eres el culpable._

_-¡Qué tonterías dices! ¡Eso no es posible!_

_-¿Ha comido bien Kagome? ¿Ha descansado lo suficiente? ¿Ha hecho actividad física? ¿Lo ha hecho? Dime, ¿Desde cuándo se ha alterado su salud?_

_-Eso no es posible…_

_-¿Acaso miento?_

_Una seria expresión, acusadora, salía de su fino rostro._

_-Yo jamás…_

_-Entiéndelo. No es bueno para Kagome seguir así, ella debe asentarse, estar tranquila y curarse._

_El joven de los ojos de miel miraba con pánico el rostro dormido de la doncella de porcelana, apreciaba cada detalladle observable. Sus mejillas habían perdido el vivo color de los cerezos, su piel blanca, aún más pálida, contrastaba con el oscuro de sus cabellos. Una nueva lágrima cayó y chocó contra la hermosa frente de Kagome._

_-Kagome, perdóname…_

_-¿Creías que estaba siendo egoísta al tratar de alejarte de Kagome? Pues no. Era esto lo que quería evitar. Ya te lo había dicho…_

_-Basta._

_-Kagome necesita a alguien que pueda llevar su situación física y darle estabilidad económica. ¿Puedes tú, un obrero cualquiera, hacer eso? ¿Puede tu mísero salario darle la comida que necesita? ¿Puede tu "gran amor" darle las medicinas que necesita?_

_-¡Basta!_

_-No puedes hacerlo Inuyasha. No le convienes a Kagome. Solo la dañas y le causas dolor y pesares._

_-¡BASTA!_

_-¡Qué gritas y recriminas ahora! ¡Kagome está enferma! ¡Casi muere! ¡Y por tu culpa!_

_Inuyasha solamente se aferraba a las manos de Kagome. Parecía suplicarle, lloraba, como un niño y murmuraba algo que no podía entenderse._

_-Ya es hora de que reacciones Inuyasha. Debes dejar a Kagome._

_-Kagome…_

_-Lo más rápido posible, Kagome sufrirá menos._

_-Déjame hablar con ella._

_-Está inconsciente, no te escuchará._

_-Por favor, vete de aquí._

_Hojo Ikeuchi salió de la habitación a regañadientes, pero se quedó afuera. Esperando._

_-Kagome, eres… La verdad, no sé qué decirte. Perdóname. Nunca pensé en el daño que te hago, el dolor que infrinjo. Perdóname Kagome. Yo pensé que te hacía bien. Ni siquiera pude lograr que volvieras a caminar. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debí haberte dejado en Hiroshima al cuidado de enfermeras y doctores. No puedo seguir causándote más daño. No puedo perdonármelo. Es lo más estúpido que he hecho. Kagome, si alguna vez despiertas, por favor, despierta y no me busques. Te amo tanto. Te amo._

_La joven durmiente abría lentamente sus ojos, estaba desorientada, pero reconocía esa voz que le hablaba en sollozos._

_-Kagome, lo lamento tanto. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Despierta por favor, no puedes morir. El saber que mueres le quita todo el sentido a mi vida. No podré seguir viviendo si algo te pasa. No puedo…_

_-I-I-n-nu-ya-sh-sha-_

_-¡Kagome!_

_Una dulce expresión salía de los ojos de la joven, su mano delicada, se levantaba y acariciaba el rostro blanquecino del joven de rodillas._

_-Kagome, lo lamento tanto. Perdóname._

_-N-n-no en-tien-do. N-no entiendo Inu-yasha._

_-Kagome, sabes que te amo. Que eres la mejor mujer que existe en el mundo._

_-¿Pa-sa al-go Inu-ya-sha?_

_-Debes quedarte en Ube._

_-¿En Ube? ¿Por qué?_

_-Yo no puedo…_

_-Inuyasha, ¿Por qué debo quedarme en Ube?_

_-Kagome, es lo mejor para ti._

_-No entiendo nada._

_-Este lugar, este hospital tiene todas las comodidades para cuidar de ti. Tienen la dieta que necesitas y el equipo para rehabilitar tus piernas._

_-Explícate mejor._

_-No puedo seguir haciéndote daño._

_-¿Daño? Nunca me has hecho…_

_-Por mi culpa estás aquí._

_-¿De dónde sacas eso?_

_-Es mi culpa. No puedo seguir haciendo más daño a tu salud._

_-¿Eso qué significa?_

_Inuyasha levanto su rostro. Kagome pudo verlo llorar. Vio sus lágrimas, pequeños pedazos de vidrio que caían de sus ojos de miel, caían rompiendo el perfecto equilibrio de su rostro. Al verlo así, tan indefenso, no pudo evitar llorar también._

_-Por favor no. Inuyasha, por favor, no._

_-Lo siento Kagome. Lo siento de verdad._

_-Inuyasha. No me dejes._

_-Perdóname._

_-Inuyasha, por favor._

_El apuesto joven sollozante se levantó de sus rodillas y acercó sus labios delicadamente hasta la frente de la doncella._

_El contacto de los labios de Inuyasha provocó en Kagome un vació en su pecho. Era un beso, un beso de amor. Pero era el primero y era el último. Era un ansiado calor que sintió en su frente, la frente que recibió sus labios, labios que imploraban perdón y también hablaban de amor._

_-Te amo Inuyasha._

_-Kagome…_

_-No te vayas, te amo._

_-Es porque te amo, que debo alejarme de ti._

_-Inuyasha..._

_El joven salió la habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente. Sintió un vació, un hueco en su pecho, una herida punzante y aguda. Y el calor, de sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas._

_La joven, acostada en su camilla, se quedó prendada del techo de la habitación, sus ojos fijos parecían no haber asimilado lo recién ocurrido. Su amor había terminado._

_El techo empezó a tornarse borroso, no era apreciable. Parecía estar miope. Pero eran solo sus lágrimas…_

_Fin flash_ back omnisciente

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

(1) Esta parte necesitaba una vista imparcial, así que Inuyasha, impulsivo como es, no puede narrar lo que sucede. El narrador omnisciente soy yo, pero también no soy yo. Espero haber sido imparcial.

* * *

No me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, no me odien, aún no es el final, está cerca, pero le falta un trecho. Es un trecho empinado, las cosas se ponen más difíciles, pero yo soy algo cruel, me han dicho.

Espero que les haya gustado o intrigado o les haya causado algo, me gustaría saber qué les causó, sea odio o lo que sea. Es arriesgado hacer las cosas así, pero tengo mis motivos secretos :)

Saludos y un abrazo. KagomeCHAA


	23. Regreso yo solo

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

La condición de Kagome

Sentimientos que fluyen

La despedida

* * *

"La soledad eres tú, cuando tu espíritu no tiene con quien estar."

José Durante

* * *

Fui a la estación de trenes de Ube. Derrotado, solo. Mi espalda notó la ausencia del delicado cuerpo de Kagome. Llegué con mi única maleta, casi vacía. Llegó con sueños y promesas y ahora estaba vacía. No tenía importante, ni un solo recuerdo de Kagome ni de lo que habíamos sido juntos. Y es que así son las cosas, nosotros "fuimos" y ese simple verbo conjugado para dos personas, ahora hablaba del pasado.

Debes estar consciente de lo bien que suena esto en mi cabeza; al menos Kagome y yo fuimos. Pero tú, nunca lograrás ser con Kagome. No lo harás jamás, no lo harás porque ella no te ama, porque por mucho que te desagrade la idea, Kagome no te ama, por eso nunca será tu mujer. Me alegra poder expresar que amé y fui feliz con ella y que ella lo fue conmigo y que recordaremos eso siempre, aunque no estemos juntos nunca más, ella siempre tendrá una parte de mí dentro de su alma.

En ese tiempo, lo único que podía hacer era irme, lejos, de nuevo a Hiroshima, regresar a levantar desde los cimientos… algo. Aún no sé qué iba a hacer. Esa espera me traía frescos recuerdos del dolor de mi querida Kagome, lloraba Hojo ella lloraba y era mi culpa. Soy un cobarde, lo admito. Pero siempre serás el imbécil que le ha quitado la felicidad.

Me dejé engañar, pienso ahora, tus palabras y la horrible situación en la que estaba metido con Kagome me hizo creerte. Me siento tan estúpido. ¿Cómo pude haberte creído? ¿Cómo pude haberme ido? Ahora me doy cuenta de que yo sí le hice daño Kagome, pero fue por motivo de mi partida.

* * *

_Flash back desde Kagome_

_-Inuyasha se ha ido, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, se ha ido. Se fue y no lo puedo entender. ¿Por qué? No entiendo. Me ama y se fue. No entiendo nada. ¿Qué voy a hacer?-pensé-_

_Miraba hacia la pequeña ventana de la habitación, mis lágrimas caían por una de mis mejillas, la derecha. Mi momento de tristeza a solas se vio interrumpida por el joven Hojo._

_-Señorita Kagome, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_

_-Por favor, váyase._

_-Señorita Kagome, no es bueno que…_

_-¡Váyase!_

_El joven Hojo pareció haber recibido una alerta extraña. Nunca había reaccionado así con él._

_-Perdone usted. Por favor váyase-decía mientras le daba la espalda-_

_-Comprendo su situación señorita Kagome._

_En lugar de irse de la habitación se quedó allí, de pie, en el marco de la puerta._

_Era un momento incómodo, un silencio. Más incómodo lo sentí, debido a que estaba en la habitación, vulnerable, con el joven Hojo ahí mismo, sabiendo ahora la clase de persona que es. Él rompió el silencio._

_-No se sienta mal. Por primera vez, desde que la conoció, Inuyasha ha pensado en usted primero._

_-Inuyasha siempre piensa en mí primero, siempre lo ha hecho._

_-Señorita Kagome-su expresión cambió-¿Sabe usted por qué se encuentra aquí?_

_-Inuyasha no tiene ninguna culpa._

_-¿Ha comido usted bien? ¿Ha dormido lo suficiente? ¿Ha hecho actividad física?_

_-No viene al caso acusar a Inuyasha injustamente._

_-Suponiendo que tiene usted la razón ¿Podría Inuyasha pagar sus medicamentos?_

_-Yo también puedo trabajar._

_-¿Usted? Recuerda que para movilizarse, requiere de ayuda especial. Recuerda que usted odia las sillas de ruedas y que es Inuyasha quien se quedaba a su lado para cumplir su capricho. Recuerda que por eso Inuyasha llega siempre tarde a sus labores. Recuerda que por eso Inuyasha dejaba absolutamente todo, para cumplir su deseo de no usar una silla de ruedas._

_-Entonces la culpable soy yo. No Inuyasha._

_-Está muy lúcida para haber tenido un ataque al corazón-parecía pensar el joven Hojo-_

_-Es culpa de Inuyasha, por nunca atreverse a decirle no. ¿Cree que siendo así va usted lograr recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas?_

_Sus palabras tenían sentido. Inuyasha cumplía cada uno de mis deseos siempre. Nunca me dijo que no, siempre sonreía y me llevaba a donde yo quisiera._

_-Sigue siendo mi culpa._

_-Lo importante ahora es que con Inuyasha lejos, usted tiene posibilidades de hacer las cosas por su cuenta._

_-¿Acaso tuvo que ver él algo con que Inuyasha se fuera?-pensé enfurecida-_

_-Casi lo olvidaba, será mejor que se quede en el hospital. Será más fácil monitorear sus signos vitales y hacerle llegar el medicamento._

_-¿Me quedaré aquí?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Puedo, al menos, saber la hora?_

_-Es casi media noche señorita Kagome. Trate de dormir un poco._

_-Inuyasha se ha ido ya-murmuré-_

_-Buenas noches señorita Kagome._

_-Inuyasha se fue-volví a murmurar-_

_Fin flash back de Kagome_

* * *

Al ser la media noche, el último tren llegó a la estación de Hiroshima. No sabía lo que hacía. Me bajé, lentamente, arrastrando mis pies hacia la salida, parecía uno de esos zombis que tanto odiaba, que yo era y había vuelto a ser. Al menos en ese momento.

La noche era oscura y Kagome no estaba conmigo. Odio las noches oscuras, odio cuando no puedo ver la luna, odio no tener a Kagome cerca. Lo odio.

No sabía a dónde ir, no tenía dirección, todo cambió en tan poco tiempo. Así que ahí me quedé, en la noche, esperando a que el sol saliera. Me senté en el último escalón de la entrada de la estación de trenes, mirando hacia el cielo, buscando la luz de alguna estrella.

Ahí me quedé el resto de la oscuridad de las primeras horas del día. La estación se apagaba lentamente a mis espaldas, los guardas hacían sus rondas, personas se iban y yo me quedaba ahí. Sentado en el primer escalón, con una pequeña maleta a mi lado, mirando siempre hacia el cielo.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Hola, espero que no me hayan odiado por que Inuyasha se haya ido y por hacerles pensar cosas que no pasaron. Hice el capítulo corto, porque si le ponía lo que tenía pensado quedaba muy largo y muy pesado de leer así. Así que corto.

Quería darles unas cosas, tal vez con esto perdonen mis tardanzas y puedan entender el problema que tengo al pasar la historia a digital.

1 La historia no fue hecha para ningún anime ni libro ni nada ya hecho, en realidad es algo que solo se me ocurrió en un largo espacio de tiempo vacío.

2 Para poder visualizar lo que ocurría, puse de personajes a Roy Mustang y a Riza Hawkeye de Full Metal Alchemist. De hecho pensaba poner la historia en FMA pero no tenía para un buen antagonista.

3 Puse de antagonista a Hojo porque no me gusta ese personaje, la verdad es un cero a la izquierda en la verdadera historia y de eso aproveché para moldearlo según el antagonista real.

4 Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue el final y de hecho, lo primero que escribí fue el final. A partir de ahí moldeo lo que ha sucedido.

5 Parte importante de los diálogos y sentimientos expresados de los personajes es de la canción que esté escuchando cuando lo paso a digital.

6 Las frases de cada capítulo me recuerdan a Mentes Criminales y le dan un aire de seriedad a un fan fiction

Espero que continúen leyendo la historia hasta el final, ya casi, ya casi se acaba la historia. Ojalá sea de su agrado hasta el final, final.

Saludos. KagomeCHAA


	24. Cinismo

Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

Anteriormente…

Kagome se queda en Ube

Inuyasha regresa a Hiroshima

* * *

¡Hey megalómano!

Usted no es Jesús.

Usted no es el jodido Elvis.

Incubus

* * *

No sé cómo el tiempo pasó, el sol se asomó por el este, como siempre lo había hecho, pero esta vez, sus rayos me golpeaban con cierta insistencia, parecían querer hacerme mover de ahí. Pero mi alma estaba muy adolorida y entumecida por la tristeza y el frío como para moverse.

Pensé que tal vez el hambre engañaba los demás sentidos, pero no era así. Ya estaba en Hiroshima de nuevo.

* * *

_Flash back_

_**(Por motivo de diversidad de personajes, M significa Miroku, S es Sango y Sh es Shippo)**_

_Sh-¡Inuyashaaaa!_

_S-¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha!_

_Moví mi mirada hacia donde el sonido provenía. Eran Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Venían cargados de bolsas, incluso el pequeño Shippo ayudaba. Dejó las bolsas caer y corrió hacia mí._

_Sh-¡Inuyasha! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!-dijo el pequeño-¿Dónde está Kagome?_

_Mis ojos se desviaron. Un nudo se creó rápidamente en mi garganta. Sango y Miroku captaron el mensaje de mi silencio mientras Shippo seguía haciendo preguntas._

_S-Inuyasha, ¿Quisieras ayudarnos con las compras?_

_-Ah, sí._

_Recogí algunas bolsas y caminé junto a Miroku y Sango. Shippo en la nueva libertad de sus brazos corría como lo que es, un niño._

_El silencio de esa mañana lo interrumpía la risa de Shippo jugando en el camino. Y Miroku._

_M-¿Ha dormido?_

_-No._

_S-¿Comiste algo anoche Inuyasha?_

_-No_

_S-Ya casi es hora del almuerzo, ¿Quisieras comer algo?_

_-Sí._

_M-Tal vez quieras acostarte un poco y asearte antes del almuerzo._

_-Sí._

_Sango y Miroku intercambiaban miradas. Sé que era por mi llegada solitaria y la expresión de mi rostro._

_S-Sabes, ya no vivimos en el refugio._

_M-Sango recuperó su antigua casa y su antiguo trabajo en el gobierno._

_S-Es pesado hacer papeleo todo el día, pero ya casi es verano. Se acerca el descanso._

_Seguían intercambiando miradas y yo solamente miraba a Shippo feliz._

_M-La primavera ha pasado muy rápido._

_S-Shippo ha regresado a la escuela. Está muy contento._

_Sus palabras trababan de hacer del momento menos incómodo. Soy un tonto. Solo mantenía silencio._

_Caminamos hasta un lindo barrio. Las casas estaban rehechas de nuevo, todas y cada una de ellas._

_S-Aquí es. Pasa Inuyasha._

_M-¿Pongo las bolsas aquí Sango?_

_S-Sí. Gracias. Inuyasha, te ves cansado. ¿Quieres ir a descansar un momento? Aún no he empezado a hacer el almuerzo._

_-Sí, gracias._

_S-Miroku, ¿Podrías mostrarle el baño?_

_M-Claro, sígueme Inuyasha._

_-Gracias, a ambos. Lamento causar molestias._

_M-Todo está bien Inuyasha-dijo mientras abría la llave de la ducha-La comida estará lista cuando termines._

_-Gracias._

_Mientras me bañaba no pude evitar escuchar a Shippo jugando en el patio de la casa y Sango y Miroku, cocinando en silencio. Ojalá hubieran dicho alguna palabra…_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Y sin saber lo que pasaba Kagome. Sabiendo que estaba cerca de ti, solo podía pensar en lo peor. Creo que la subestimé…

* * *

_Flash back omnisciente_

_La joven cuyos pies no podía mover, estaba en la misma camilla de hospital, en la misma habitación, con la mirada perdida en la pequeña ventana que daba tan poca luz, inmersa en sus pensamientos._

_-Inuyasha jamás me habría dejado. Él no es capaz de abandonarme. Sé que ama, lo siento en mí. Esto no lo pudo haber hecho él por su cuenta. Jamás me dejaría. Esto no es culpa de nadie más que de… Hojo-pensó ya más furiosa, cuando sus manos agarraban con fuerza las sábanas blancas que la cubrían-_

_Había tomado una decisión._

_-¡Buenos días señorita Kagome!_

_-Buenos días. Doctor, quiero preguntarle algo._

_-Claro, puede preguntar usted lo que desee._

_-Es más bien, una especie de petición._

_-¿De qué tipo?_

_-Quiero volver a caminar_

_-Señorita Kagome, aunque la rehabilitación ha logrado devolver el movimiento completo a otras personas no significa que pasará lo mismo con usted. No puedo prometerle que volverá a caminar…_

_-No le pido que me haga promesas. Solo quiero intentarlo. Quiero caminar._

_-Bien. Programaré sus sesiones._

_Ella volteó su mirada, ahora fría, hacia la pequeña ventana._

_-¿Ni un pequeño gracias?_

_-Perdone. Gracias._

_-Está muy fría_

_-Por favor, quiero dormir doctor Ikeuchi._

_-Puede dejar las formalidades, puede confiar en mí._

_-Quiero estar sola._

_-Si necesita algo, lo que sea, llámeme._

_Miró de reojo al joven doctor y se dio media vuelta. Le daba la espalda. Estaba furiosa._

_Cuando el médico se fue, se reincorporó._

_-Volveré a tu lado Inuyasha, no importa cómo, volveré…_

_Fin flash back omnisciente_

* * *

Pensé hacer muchas tonterías, tonterías que solo me hubieran quitado el dolor a mí. Estar de nuevo en Hiroshima, en el lugar en donde perdí todo, en donde volví a tener esperanza, me hacía cambiar drásticamente de humor. De pensamientos. Si no hubiera sido por la compañía, quien sabe qué hubiera hecho.

* * *

_Flash back._

_S-Miroku, me preocupa Inuyasha._

_M-No ha hablado de Kagome desde que llegó aquí._

_S-¿Será que algo le pasó?_

_M-Creo que tiene que ver con Hojo Ikeuchi._

_S-¿De nuevo él?_

_M-Para variar un poco (1)_

_S-¿Le habrá hecho daño a Kagome o a Inuyasha?_

_M-No sé. Hay que preguntarle a Inuyasha. Lleva casi una semana confinado por su voluntad._

_S-Shippo aún no regresa de la escuela, ¿Deberíamos aprovechar y preguntarle?_

_-Prefiero contarles por mi cuenta._

_S y M- Inuyasha…_

_-Kagome está en el hospital._

_S-¿Está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado?_

_-Tuvo un ataque al corazón._

_Los ojos de Sango se pusieron brillantes._

_M-Tranquila Sango, Inuyasha no hubiera venido sin saber que está bien-dijo mientras tomaba de su mano-_

_Les conté lo que había sucedido. Absolutamente todo lo que pasó, desde que subimos al tren en Hiroshima hasta mi llegada a la misma estación._

_M-Estas siendo algo precipitado Inuyasha._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_M-Verás, si fue Hojo quien te dijo que eres el culpable y es el mismo Hojo que te hecho la vida miserable desde que te conoció, no tienes por qué haberle creído._

_S-Miroku tiene razón. El que Kagome haya tenido un ataque no significa que sea tu culpa, pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera._

_-Es mi culpa que esté así. ¿Acaso no lo entienden? Es mi culpa que ahora esté allá._

_S-Es peor que hayas aceptado las palabras de Hojo._

_M-Inuyasha, ahora que aceptaste irte por tu cuenta, cuando recapacites, Hojo no te dejará verla. Lo sabes-dijo con una mirada seria-Moverá sus influencias y si es posible hasta se irá de Ube muy pronto._

_-¿No estaría exponiendo a Kagome a un nuevo ataque?_

_S-Él es el médico, él sabe qué hacer._

_-Pero también es inmaduro._

_S-Eso es cierto._

_M-No es para tanto, es solo un médico megalómano (2)_

_-No me están ayudando a sentir mejor._

_S-Disculpa Inuyasha._

_M-No sé si esta noticia te ayudará o te perturbará…_

_S-¿Vas a decirle ya?_

_-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué están ocultando?_

_S-No es prudente decirle Miroku._

_M-Tiene que saberlo Sango._

_-¿Qué demonios? ¡Hablen ya!_

_S-Es algo difícil de decir. En tu estado, ahora, no es una noticia que…_

_-¡¿Qué es?!_

_S-Dos días después de que fueras a Ube con Kagome, las personas encargadas de Hiroshima vinieron al refugio._

_M-Tal vez será mejor que lo digas sin rodeos. (3)_

_S-No puedo decirlo Miroku._

_-¡Alguien dígame!_

_M-Ay Inuyasha, ¡Qué impulsivo eres!_

_-¡Pero habla!_

_M-Encontraron a Kikyo Kurosawa._

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

(1) Sarcasmo

(2) Estaba escuchando Megalomaniac de Incubus y tuve que poner algo de esa genial canción en los diálogos

(3) De una vez, sin adornos verbales.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tuve que cortarlo porque se me descargaba la computadora y porque se me estaba haciendo muy largo el capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado.

Saludos. KagomeCHAA


End file.
